Trop jeune
by lasurvolte
Summary: [UA] Un soir, Jasper et Monty découvrent quelque chose, ils ressentent plus que de l'amitié l'un pour l'autre. Ça pourrait être la plus belle chose du monde, si les adultes n'avaient pas décidé de s'en mêler et de leur pourrir la vie.
1. Découverte

**Autatrice : **lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

* * *

**1\. ****Découverte**

Ce n'était pas prémédité. C'était comme commettre un crime sans y penser, sans le vouloir, se rendre compte trop tard de ce qu'on a fait et ne plus pouvoir retourner en arrière. Mais c'était tout, sauf un crime à leurs yeux.

Monty dormait chez Jasper. D'aussi loin qu'ils remontaient dans leurs souvenirs, c'était quelque chose qui arrivait souvent, que l'un dorme chez l'autre, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, ni de nouveau. Depuis quelques temps simplement, les parents de Jasper tenaient à ce que Monty dorme sur un matelas par terre dans la chambre de Jasper _« parce que vous êtes trop grands pour dormir ensemble maintenant », _à presque onze ans c'était chacun de son côté. Trop grand pour se laver ensemble, trop grand pour dormir ensemble, trop grand pour ceci ou cela mais pas assez grand pour le reste. Comme s'ils étaient coincés dans une période où ils n'étaient ni assez petits ni assez grands pour les plaisirs. Mais ils s'en foutaient, ils savaient hocher la tête et sourire aux adultes qui décidaient pour eux, puis les parents de Jasper fermaient la porte et Monty le rejoignait dans son lit où ils discutaient à voix basse jusque tard dans la nuit.

Cette nuit-là ne fut pas différente. Les Jordan père et mère les embrassèrent sur le front, leur souhaitèrent une bonne nuit puis fermèrent la porte. Les deux garçons comptèrent jusqu'à dix dans le noir, puis Jasper sentit Monty se faufiler à côté de lui, se glissant sous sa couette. Ils se mirent à rire une main sur leur bouche, content du tour qu'ils jouaient aux adultes. Ils se croyaient bien plus malins qu'eux, ils bravaient les interdits avec une certaine fierté de gosse, ivre de joie de faire quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient normalement pas le droit de faire.

Couchés l'un en face de l'autre, ils se regardaient dans les yeux malgré la nuit, discutant le plus doucement possible, bougeant à peine leurs lèvres pour que personne ne les surprenne. Ils devaient se tenir vraiment proche pour s'entendre et pour se voir, Jasper pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Monty quand il chuchotait et il trouvait ça agréable. Ils jouèrent avec leur doigt, bataille de pouces, de petits doigts, ils rirent le plus doucement possible. Ils cognèrent leurs nez l'un contre l'autre dans leur mouvement, et ne se reculèrent pas. Jasper s'amusa à passer ses doigts sur le bras de Monty, le chatouillant un peu, le faisant sourire. Monty emprisonna sa main dans la sienne et ne le relâcha pas. Alors il y eut un silence, et leurs yeux plongés dans le regard de l'autre, ils s'approchèrent encore un peu plus et appuyèrent leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Jasper comme Monty ferma les yeux, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait alors qu'il appuyait en même temps sa bouche contre celle de Monty, de toutes ses forces. Monty n'était pas en reste. C'était comme s'ils se battaient, se poussaient l'un l'autre avec leurs bouches. Ils ne savaient pas embrasser autrement et c'était délicieux et terriblement innocent.

Quand ils se reculèrent, ils ne surent pas quoi se dire. Ils ne savaient plus parler. Tout était pareil qu'avant ce baiser, et tout était différent. Ils n'avaient pas su ce qui allait se passer avant que ça se passe et maintenant ils avaient le tournis et ne savait plus trop pourquoi ça s'était passé. Les lèvres chaudes des deux enfants leur rappelaient que c'était vraiment arrivé, qu'ils n'avaient rien imaginé de tout ça. Monty se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours la main de Jasper. Il vint la poser sur son cœur. Là où ça battait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression de n'entendre plus que ça dans ses oreilles. Jasper posa sa paume à plat contre le torse de Monty et de sa main libre prit celle de son ami pour la poser sur sa propre poitrine. Ils se regardèrent longtemps, écoutant le cœur de l'autre, comme une explication à leur baiser. Ils ne se dirent rien de plus, il n'y avait rien à dire. Ils s'endormirent ainsi collés l'un à l'autre, sachant que plus rien ne serait pareil, mais que tout serait forcément mieux.

Monty fut le premier à se réveiller alors que le soleil passait entre les stores de la chambre. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda un instant Jasper qui dormait. Son meilleur ami avait la bouche grande ouverte et ses bras étalés des deux côtés de sa tête, ses cheveux bruns décoiffés retombaient n'importe comment sur l'oreiller et son visage. Monty eut un petit sourire puis descendit du lit pour se coucher sur son matelas. Quand les adultes viendraient les chercher, ils ne sauraient pas que Monty avait bravé le règlement et avait dormi avec Jasper malgré l'interdiction. Jasper remua dans son sommeil et se réveilla peu de temps après, sentant l'absence de Monty auprès de lui. Il se frotta un œil et tourna les yeux vers son meilleur ami. Ils se sourirent et Jasper posa ses doigts sur sa bouche en se souvenant de la veille. Monty ne le quitta pas des yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et les deux garçons fermèrent les yeux en même temps pour faire semblant de dormir.

\- Allez debout, c'est l'heure, fit la voix du père de Jasper. Habillez-vous et venez prendre votre petit déjeuner.

Jasper ouvrit les yeux et s'étira, Monty fit de même. Le père laissa la porte ouverte mais s'éloigna. Les deux petits se levèrent et commencèrent à s'habiller. Ils étaient silencieux, ils pensaient tous les deux au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé la veille. Est-ce que ça avait été vrai ? Est-ce que ça avait vraiment existé ? Ils s'observaient du coin de l'œil sans tout à fait savoir quoi se dire, ni par où commencer. C'est Jasper qui prit les devants, il regarda dans le couloir pour s'assurer que son père et sa mère étaient occupés ailleurs, puis il referma la porte de sa chambre. Il s'approcha de Monty qui s'arrêta de bouger, son pull dans ses mains, pas encore mis. Jasper le regarda puis ferma les yeux et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Monty. Comme la veille, leurs bouches ne firent que s'appuyer l'une contre l'autre, un baiser d'enfant. Ils se reculèrent finalement. Tout ça n'était pas un rêve, tout ça était vrai, et ça leur plaisait énormément. Ils se mirent à rire en même temps, excités par leur découverte, surpris aussi, un peu envouté. Ils se retrouvaient face à quelque chose de gigantesque, le genre de trucs qui font ouvrir grand les yeux aux enfants et qui les émerveille. Ils étaient comme un jour de noël. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et la mère de Jasper, une grande femme brune aux cheveux long, roula des yeux :

\- Allez dépêchez-vous au lieu de rire, Monty met ton pull et Jasper tes chaussettes et tes chaussures.

Les deux enfants obéirent à toute vitesse. Ils furent prêts en un rien de temps et allèrent dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. Sans se concerter, ils décidèrent tous les deux de garder le secret à propos de leur découverte. Ils ne voulaient pas en parler, pas tout de suite, ils voulaient que ça n'appartienne qu'à eux. Alors ils agirent comme d'habitude, sous le nez des adultes, ils étaient toujours les mêmes. Personne ne vit leur métamorphose, personne ne devina, un peu comme si le papillon avait gardé sa forme de chenille aux yeux du monde. Jasper croqua dans un énorme bout de pain beurré tout en parlant à ses parents. Monty touilla sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales. Ils firent la course jusqu'à la salle de bain, se bagarrèrent en se brossant les dents, puis montèrent dans la voiture du père de Jasper en se battant pour avoir la place derrière le siège vide, là où on pouvait étendre ses jambes, la meilleure place.

\- On n'a pas le temps pour ça les petits diables, décidez-vous vite.

Jasper laissa à Monty la meilleure place.

\- Parce que je suis le meilleur ami du monde.

Monty lui tira la langue et répliqua :

\- C'est parce que je suis le plus beau de nous deux, je mérite le mieux.

Jasper lui donna une tape dans l'épaule et ils se marrèrent. Jasper aurait pu dire que Monty avait raison, pour lui c'était le plus beau. Il aimait ses traits fins, ses yeux bridés et noirs, il aimait ses cheveux courts de la même couleur. Il adorait sa petite taille, Monty était un mini-pouce, mais Jasper ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose parce qu'il n'était pas bien grand non plus.

Ils arrivèrent assez vite au collège, les deux enfants venaient de rentrer en sixième depuis quelques jours. Le père se gara sur le parking et Jasper vint embrasser sa joue barbue.

\- Soyez sage tous les deux, ordonna le père.

\- Oui p'pa.

Ils sortirent de la voiture à toute vitesse puis coururent jusqu'à la barrière et pénétrèrent dans le collège. Ils firent la course jusqu'au bâtiment, puis y entrèrent sans s'arrêter, galopant dans les couloirs jusqu'à leur salle de cours où d'autres élèves s'agglutinaient devant la porte. Jasper et Monty foncèrent droit dans le mur, et le touchèrent quasi en même temps :

\- C'était moi le premier s'écria Jasper.

\- Non moi !

Jasper le décoiffa pour l'enquiquiner et Monty emprisonna ses poignets pour qu'il se recule. Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés et amusés, comme ils l'étaient tous les jours. Ils se taquinaient, discutaient, rigolaient, qui aurait pu deviner que Monty tenait plus longtemps que d'habitude les poignets de Jasper ou que le regard qu'ils échangeaient étaient remplis de nouvelles promesses ?

\- Salut Jasper, fit une petite voix derrière eux.

Monty relâcha son ami qui se tourna vers Maya le sourire collé au visage.

\- Salut Maya, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Mieux que jamais.

Un échange de regard avec Monty, une demi-seconde, rien du tout, juste assez pour qu'ils se comprennent. Jasper se pencha vers Maya pour lui faire la bise, sans remarquer les joues de la petite qui rougissait. Harper arriva derrière eux et sauta sur le dos de Monty :

\- Hey Monty, fit-elle en le décoiffant.

Monty grogna et la repoussa pour remettre ses cheveux en place :

\- Salut Harper.

Elle le sera dans ses bras pour lui faire la bise et Jasper la poussa :

\- Tu l'étouffes.

Elle ricana :

\- Occupe-toi de tes fesses et de ta copine.

Maya rougit encore plus et Jasper roula des yeux. Monty enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et baissa les yeux. La magie était passée, la vie avait repris ses droits et personne ne savait que quelque chose avait changé. Personne sauf Jasper et Monty, dont les doigts se frôlèrent quand le prof les fit rentrer en classe.

Les deux enfants avaient toujours été tactiles, mais c'était devenu pire, ils avaient désormais besoin de se toucher. Leurs genoux étaient collés en classe quand ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils se donnaient des coups d'épaules, emmêlaient leurs doigts sous la table là où on ne pouvait pas les voir, ils se poussaient, se chamaillaient, se chatouillaient. Dans la cour de récréation, ils se sentaient trop éloignés mais ne pouvaient rien faire alors que Maya s'agrippait au bras de Jasper pour lui parler et qu'Harper passait et repassait sans cesse pour taquiner Monty.

Monty trouvait Maya sympa, seulement trop collante, mais qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Jasper l'adorait. Elle était toujours amusée, elle lui parlait gentiment, elle était douce et mignonne. Agaçante aurait dit Monty. Aujourd'hui particulièrement, il la fixait avec l'envie de lui crier dessus _« lâche-le, lâche-le, lâche-le »._ Il ne disait rien du tout, et se contentait de repousser Harper quand elle venait l'agacer.

\- Elle est trop amoureuse de toi, dit Maya alors qu'Harper s'éloignait.

Maya disait ça rêveusement, avec une pointe de jalousie. Jasper perdit son sourire de son côté. Monty haussa les épaules :

\- Ça m'étonnerait.

\- Je suis sûre que si.

Ils se regardèrent avec Jasper et restèrent silencieux. Maya changea de sujet, Jasper et Monty cessèrent de se fixer.

Les jours à l'école se ressemblèrent. Ils s'étaient toujours ressemblés, mais maintenant ils étaient pareils en différents. Il y avait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de moins aussi. Jasper et Monty s'échappaient des fois, trouvaient une excuse, se retrouvaient seuls loin des regards de tout le monde. S'enfermaient à deux dans les toilettes s'il le fallait. Posaient leurs bouches l'une sur l'autre, simplement pour se rappeler de ce que ça faisait. Ça les rapprochait, ça les éloignait des autres. Et pourtant, pourquoi aurait-il avoué leur secret ? Ces moments n'appartenaient qu'à eux seuls.

À la maison aussi c'était pareil. Jasper n'avait rien dit à ses parents, Monty n'avait rien dit aux siens. Ils continuaient de se voir le plus souvent possible, ce qui amusait les adultes :

\- Vous ne vous voyez déjà pas assez à l'école ?

Et comment expliquer qu'ils ne se voyaient jamais assez ?

Ce soir-là, Jasper faisait ses devoirs sans être trop concentré, il avait la tête ailleurs, il pensait à Monty qui l'avait embrassé furtivement alors qu'ils traversaient un couloir désert. Ça avait été spontané, impulsif, tellement doux. Ils s'étaient regardés ensuite, et Monty avait dit :

\- Jasper, je suis amoureux de toi.

Les mots cognaient encore dans l'esprit de Jasper. _Je suis amoureux de toi_. Comment aurait-il été capable d'apprendre la différence entre le néolithique et le paléolithique dans ces conditions. Il lui avait répondu d'ailleurs à Monty. Il lui avait dit :

\- Moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi.

Et ils se seraient encore embrassés si Maya n'était pas apparu dans le couloir. Ils se sont contentés de s'embrasser avec le regard, un truc qu'ils avaient appris à faire. On pouvait se regarder et se dire des milliers de choses à travers les yeux.

Jasper mordillait son stylo et poussa un énorme soupir.

\- Jasper ! Apprends ta leçon, lui rappela son père.

Jasper baissa la tête et essaya de lire ce qui était écrit, mais tous les mots se mélangeaient dans son esprit. Il poussa un nouveau soupir et son père s'en amusa :

\- Et ben, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe fiston ? Tu as trouvé une amoureuse ou quoi ?

Jasper pensa à Monty et sourit. Pas une amoureuse non…

\- J'ai pas d'amoureuse, dit-il à son père.

\- Oh y a même pas une fille qui te plaît ? La petite Maya est très mignonne, je trouve.

Jasper fit la moue. Il insista :

\- J'ai pas d'amoureuse !

Son père leva les mains en signe de paix :

\- Okay okay, j'ai compris. Allez concentre-toi sur ta leçon.

Jasper hocha la tête et essaya de se concentrer sur son cahier d'histoire.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : voilà une nouvelle fic, encore Jonty.


	2. Dénonciation

**2\. Dénonciation. **

Jasper avait un amoureux, un amoureux secret, un amoureux qu'il aimait embrasser en cachette. La nuit quand ils étaient l'un chez l'autre et que tout le monde dormait. Le jour quand ils arrivaient à être seuls. Un amoureux dont il tenait la main sous la table. Un amoureux avec qui il échangeait des regards magiques où ils se parlaient avec les yeux. C'était simple, ça les rendait heureux, ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus, ni d'autre chose. Ils pensaient que c'était très bien comme ça et ils ignoraient que quiconque puisse penser que ce qu'il faisait était mal, ou sale, ou pire. Ils n'imaginaient pas qu'on pouvait abimer ce qu'il se passait entre eux, qu'on pouvait le noircir, le réduire à quelque chose de dégoûtant, quelque chose qui faisait grimacer, crier, pleurer.

Ils avaient l'innocence de penser que tout irait bien même quand leur secret serait découvert. Ils se trompaient.

Cette fois-là, ils s'étaient planqués derrière le collège, avaient regardé autour d'eux pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne, puis ils se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Ils appuyèrent comme ils le faisaient chaque fois. Ils appuyèrent en fermant les yeux. En se tenant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis ils se reculèrent, se sourirent, respirèrent fort et Jasper souffla à Monty :

\- J'ai envie d'essayer qu'on s'embrasse comme les adultes.

\- Comment ?

\- Je sais pas trop. Mais on peut essayer ?

Monty haussa les épaules. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, ils ne savaient pas tout à fait comment les plus grands s'embrassaient, ni si ça changeait quelque chose. Ils appuyèrent leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Et puis Jasper bougea sa bouche. C'était bizarre, c'était vraiment super bizarre. Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux en se reculant. Mais essayèrent à nouveau. Monty attrapa les lèvres de Jasper entre ses lèvres. C'était étrange, mais pas désagréable. C'était surtout très maladroit, le pire baiser du monde, le plus marrant aussi. Ils se reculèrent et recommencèrent à rire, avant de le refaire. Ils étaient trop dans leur monde pour voir qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls, que deux yeux les observaient avec colère. C'est quand ils se reculèrent pour la troisième fois qu'ils virent Harper.

Parce que c'était elle qui venait de les découvrir, et pas Maya qui collait pourtant Jasper partout.

\- Vous êtes des amoureux, marmonna-t-elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient pu dire ? Elle avait tout vu. Jasper et Monty hochèrent donc simplement la tête. Elle cracha à leurs pieds, puis s'enfuit avant qu'ils aient pu dire quoi que ce soit. La nouvelle fit le tour du collège en un rien de temps, c'était comme un feu de forêt, une seule étincelle avait tout embrasé. Comme ils n'avaient plus de secret, ils ne voyaient plus de raison de se cacher, Jasper et Monty se tinrent donc la main devant tout le monde. C'était bien aussi comme ça, ils se disaient que maintenant ils pourraient s'embrasser quand ils le voulaient, ils ne voyaient pas le problème. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas de problème. N'est-ce pas ?

Tout paru normal au début. Comme d'habitude. Maya avait l'air peut-être un peu triste et n'avait plus voulu approcher Jasper, Harper faisait la tête dans son coin, mais à part ça, Jasper et Monty ne virent pas vraiment de différence. Pas le premier jour en tout cas. Ils rentrèrent chez eux, sans rien dire à leurs parents qui ignoraient encore tout de la nouvelle. Ni Jasper, ni Monty, ne voyaient l'intérêt de faire un grand discours à leur famille pour expliquer qu'ils étaient amoureux. Ils l'apprendraient quand ils l'apprendraient, comme les autres, par hasard, ça ne dérangeait pas les deux garçons.

Le lendemain, les choses commencèrent à s'envenimer. Ils entendirent rire quelqu'un, et un élève de troisième gueula « pédés », d'autres reprirent en écho « pédés, tafioles, tapettes ». Jasper et Monty comprenaient ces mots, ils les avaient déjà entendus, ça et bien d'autres insultes et gros mots, ils savaient ce qu'ils voulaient dire, mais ils n'avaient jamais imaginé que qui que ce soit les utiliserait contre eux. Leurs doigts se serrèrent un peu plus fort alors qu'ils passaient à travers les moqueries et les insultes. Ce n'était rien, juste des adolescents cons, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait leur faire ?

Pourtant ça leur faisait quelque chose. Comme si quelqu'un essuyait ses pieds sales sur un joli tapis. Leur amour était entaché par les insultes, et même s'ils levaient la tête, même si leurs mains se serraient fort, quelque part au fond d'eux ça faisait un peu mal. Mais il était hors de questions pour eux de se laisser abattre par des insultes et autres rires gras, ils s'aimaient oui et alors ? Si les autres avaient su à quel point ils se sentaient bien dans cette certitude, alors personne n'aurait osé ouvrir la bouche.

Les insultes les suivirent toute la journée, puis aussi celle d'après, et ils décidèrent de prendre les devants. Puisqu'on les traitait de pédés, autant leur donner de quoi causer, un peu de spectacle, lancer des cacahouètes aux singes en quelques sortes. Monty tira Jasper vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras au milieu de la cour de récré et ils entendirent des hués, mais le son était flou, comme avalé par leur étreinte. Il leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami, son amoureux. Les cheveux de Jasper étaient coiffés n'importe comment et ses grands yeux marron le fixaient avec intensité. Il avait un grain de beauté près du sourcil, et une constellation sur la joue, Monty y promena ses doigts, faisant sourire Jasper. Les cris devenaient plus forts, mais ça n'avait aucune importance désormais. Monty posa sa bouche sur celle de Jasper.

\- Ah c'est vraiment dégueulasse ! S'exclame quelqu'un.

C'était pas dégueulasse, c'était pas dégueulasse du tout même. C'était la chose la plus douce au monde. C'était ce que se disait Jasper en appuyant plus fort ses lèvres. Les deux enfants auraient voulu rester comme ça, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se taise et leur fiche la paix, mais ils sentirent deux grosses mains se poser sur leurs épaules et les séparer brusquement. Jasper releva la tête, un peu ahuri. Il s'agissait du pion qui gardait la cour, il les regardait avec sévérité et aussi autre chose, peut-être du dégoût. Monty baissa la tête et prit la main de Jasper pour s'accrocher à quelque chose. Mais l'homme les brusqua de sa grosse voix :

\- Lâchez-vous.

Monty ne voulait pas.

\- Lâchez-vous ! Insista-t-il.

Jasper retira doucement sa main de celle de Monty et continua à fixer le pion.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- Il se passe que c'est contre le règlement intérieur.

\- Qu'est ce qui est contre le règl…

\- S'embrasser ! Le coupa le pion. C'est interdit. Ce n'est pas admis au collège.

Jasper se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de répliquer. Si c'était si interdit que ça, pourquoi le pion n'avait-il jamais rien dit à Finn et à Raven, des cinquièmes qui passaient leur temps bouche contre bouche ? Monty demanda d'une petite voix :

\- Et se donner la main c'est interdit aussi ?

\- Pardon ?

Monty releva la tête et parla plus fort :

\- Se donner la main, c'est interdit aussi ?

\- Je…

\- Parce que dans ce cas je vais donner la main à Jasper et vous n'avez rien à dire pour ça.

Monty reprit la main de Jasper dans la sienne et la serra en jetant un regard de défi au pion. Jasper eut un sourire fier. Le pion s'empourpra :

\- Ne soyez pas insolent ! Vous n'êtes pas chez vous ici, mais au collège, vous êtes là pour apprendre et pas pour vous amuser.

Monty hocha simplement la tête et quand le pion leur tourna le dos lui fit un geste obscène. Jasper éclata de rire. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent, ils ne laisseraient personne les piétiner.

Ils pensaient naïvement que l'incident s'arrêterait là. Ils finiraient bien par supporter les « pédés » et autres injures, ça devenait un bruit de fond un peu désagréable mais gérable. Ils pouvaient toujours s'embrasser quand personne ne regardait, comme avant. S'enfermer dans les toilettes ensemble, trouver un endroit tranquille. Ils pensaient que ce serait tout, et que c'était déjà pas mal.

Ils ne comprirent pas pourquoi ils furent convoqués dans l'après-midi, chez le directeur. Ils s'y rendirent un peu à reculons, main dans la main pour se donner du courage. Le directeur faisait un peu peur. C'était un homme noir au crâne rasé mais qui portait une barbe, il souriait peu et regardait toujours les gens avec un air hyper sérieux. Il s'appelait monsieur Pike et à dire vrai tous les collégiens l'évitaient un maximum. Il y avait des rumeurs comme quoi il aurait déjà frappé violemment un élève qui aurait été trop insolent avec lui, c'était suffisant pour effrayer Jasper et Monty et se demander ce qu'ils avaient fait pour être convoqué, et s'ils allaient être battu, eux aussi.

Jasper toqua doucement à la porte et ouvrit quand on lui dit d'entrer. Le bureau du directeur était plutôt simple, et ressemblait assez à l'image qu'on pouvait avoir d'un bureau de directeur. Un bureau, un siège confortable, des chaises, une petite bibliothèque, un ordinateur.

\- Asseyez-vous.

Jasper et Monty se relâchèrent au dernier moment et posèrent leurs fesses sur les chaises, le plus au bord possible, prêt à partir le plus vite possible.

\- J'ai entendu plusieurs choses à votre sujet.

Jasper se tortilla sur sa chaise puis murmura :

\- Je suis désolé pour mon quatre en histoire, j'avais d'autres choses en tête à ce moment-là.

\- Bien que cette note soit fort regrettable, commença Pike, ce n'est pas pour cela que je vous ai convoqué.

\- Pourquoi alors ? Demanda Monty.

\- Il semblerait que vous perturbez les autres élèves.

Jasper et Monty ne comprirent pas.

\- Les autres sont très sensibles aux marques d'intérêt que vous semblez vous porter.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent et secouèrent la tête, complètement perdu par les propos du directeur.

\- Votre pion, m'a rapporté des choses plutôt préoccupantes à votre sujet. Apparemment vous vous embrassez dans la cour alors que c'est interdit et vous vous montrez insolent, vous provoquez en même temps des perturbations dans la cour.

\- Nous ne savions pas que c'était interdit, se défendit Jasper.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, mais vous avez continué à vous montrer provocant en vous tenant la main.

\- Ce n'est pas interdit ! S'exclama Monty.

\- Ce que je cherche à vous dire c'est que j'aimerais que vous cessiez de faire les malins et de perturber le bon déroulement de la récréation.

\- Mais… tenta Jasper

\- Pas de mais jeune homme. J'ai déjà prévenu vos parents à votre sujet. J'aimerais que vous réfléchissiez à vos actes et que vous reveniez au collège en vous souvenant que vous êtes là pour étudier, pas pour embarrasser les autres.

Une sorte de bile remonta dans la gorge de Jasper, tandis que Monty palissait à vue d'œil. Il insista pourtant :

\- C'est pas interdit de se tenir la main.

Pike tapa du plat de la main sur son bureau, faisant sursauter les deux enfants.

\- Non ce n'est pas interdit, mais je n'accepterai pas votre comportement.

\- Quel comportement ? Demanda Jasper. Est-ce que nous ne pouvons pas être amoureux ?

Pike eut un petit ricanement.

\- Vous êtes bien trop jeune pour comprendre ce que c'est que l'amour. J'ai plutôt l'impression que vous jouez à un petit jeu afin de perturber l'ordre.

Jasper et Monty avaient envie de répondre, de lui dire qu'ils savaient, qu'ils savaient bien ce que c'était. Être amoureux c'est avoir toujours envie de rire, c'est prendre une main qu'on sait tendu, c'est voir des choses invisibles, c'est un peu sucré comme la barbe à papa et c'est le même plaisir que déballer un cadeau. Mais Pike se leva pour les regarder de haut et ils se sentirent minuscules et incapables de parler.

\- Je compte sur vous pour ne plus perturber l'ordre.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait ce que le directeur entendait par là. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait pour perturber l'ordre ? Ils n'étaient pas ceux qui insultaient, ni ceux qui criaient. Pourquoi étaient-ils ceux qui étaient dans ce bureau à se faire réprimander à propos de quelque chose qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ?

Jasper tendit la main vers Monty et aussitôt dans un réflexe, Monty la prit, pour se rassurer. Pike s'assombrit et aboya :

\- Vous n'avez rien écouté ! Vous faites les malins n'est-ce pas ?

Ils se serrèrent plus fort les doigts, effrayés. Pike soupira et secoua la tête et Jasper regrettait vraiment de pas être assis sur un canapé, il se serait serré tout contre Monty, il aurait pu le protéger et se sentir aussi plus en sécurité. Il était persuadé que Pike allait les frapper, mais à ce moment-là on frappa à la porte. Il s'agissait des parents de Jasper et de ceux de Monty, arrivés en même temps apparemment. Les deux enfants furent soulagés, ils étaient sauvés. Pike leur demanda d'attendre à l'extérieur pendant qu'il parlait à leurs parents et Jasper et Monty furent bien trop heureux de pouvoir s'échapper. Ils attendirent dans le couloir, assis par terre, collés l'un contre l'autre.

\- J'ai cru qu'il allait nous tuer, murmura Monty.

\- Ouais moi aussi, mais je t'aurais protégé ! Dit Jasper. Personne ne te fera de mal.

Monty reprit sa main et sourit :

\- Moi aussi je vais te protéger !

Ils posèrent leurs crânes l'un contre l'autre.

\- Tu as compris ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Qu'on ne fasse pas les guignols, répondit Jasper. Il a peut-être entendu dire que j'avais mis un coussin péteur sur le siège de la maîtresse en CM2.

\- Mais il a dit qu'on perturbait la récré parce qu'on s'embrassait et se donnait la main.

Jasper haussa doucement les épaules et murmura :

\- On a le droit de se tenir la main.

\- Mais ça avait l'air de le rendre furieux.

\- Mais on a le droit, insista Jasper.

\- Il a dit qu'on ne savait pas ce que c'était que l'amour.

Jasper serra les dents. Monty continua :

\- Moi je sais ce que c'est, dit-il. Je l'ai su cette nuit-là.

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser quelle nuit exactement. Jasper prit l'autre main de Monty.

\- Moi aussi, souffla-t-il.

Ce n'était pas cette nuit-là qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux, mais c'était à ce moment-là qu'ils avaient compris qu'ils l'étaient.

Ils se sourirent un peu, mais pas totalement sûr d'eux. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait maintenant. Leurs parents allaient régler ça, n'est-ce pas ? C'était le rôle des parents de tout régler. Jasper appuya doucement sa bouche contre celle de Monty qui ferma les yeux. Très lentement, ils bougèrent leurs lèvres, happèrent la bouche de l'autre, se picorèrent, se découvrirent. C'était peut-être un peu moins bizarre, c'était sans aucun doute plutôt incroyable.

Ils se séparèrent et se relevèrent quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Toujours main dans la main. La mère de Jasper fixa son fils et sa main qui tenait celle de Monty. Elle tendit la sienne vers son fils :

\- Allez Jasper, on rentre à la maison.

Jasper tourna la tête vers Monty :

\- Salut, lui dit-il, à demain.

\- À demain.

Jasper avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras mais sa mère avait l'air énervé et impatient, alors il relâcha Monty et prit la main de sa maman. Le père était derrière elle. Silencieux. Les parents de Monty s'approchèrent de leur fils pour le récupérer aussi. Ils auraient pu marcher tous ensemble vers le parking, mais les parents de Monty marchaient loin derrière et Jasper tournait sans arrêt la tête pour les voir, il avait l'impression qu'ils faisaient exprès de marcher doucement, ou bien étaient-ce ses parents qui couraient presque ?

Ils arrivèrent devant la voiture, Jasper monta derrière et ils démarrèrent sur les chapeaux de roue, comme s'ils avaient Pike à leur trousse. Jasper serra ses bras autour de sa poitrine en repensant au directeur. Ses parents restèrent silencieux tout le long du voyage et Jasper se demanda s'il allait être puni, et si oui, à cause de quoi ?

Mais ses parents ne le punirent pas. À dire vrai, ils lui parlèrent à peine à la maison.

\- Fais tes devoirs ! Lui ordonna seulement sa mère.

Le repas fut tout autant silencieux. Jasper se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Il avait envie de parler, de raconter sa journée, de leur dire la vérité pour Monty et lui maintenant qu'ils étaient au courant, mais l'ambiance était tellement lourde qu'il sentait que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour discuter. Alors il préféra se taire et alla se coucher quand ses parents lui en donnèrent l'ordre. Il n'eut pas le droit d'être bordé ce soir-là, il n'eut pas son bisou. Il ferma les yeux, et le silence laissa la place à des cris. Ses parents se disputaient.

Jasper ne savait pas pourquoi exactement, mais il avait l'impression que c'était sa faute.

Monty était rentré chez lui aussi. Ils dînaient et la mère de Monty paraissait très en colère mais le père était relax.

\- Allons détends toi Hannah, tu sais bien que les petits aiment les expériences de ce type.

\- Ouais ben je préfère que mon fils se passe des expériences de ce type.

\- Ça leur passera vite, assura le père de Monty.

\- Y a plutôt intérêt.

Monty n'aimait pas trop quand ils parlaient de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. Il mâchonna un bout de pain puis annonça :

\- Jasper est mon amoureux.

Les couverts de sa mère lui échappèrent alors que son père lui souriait :

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr Monty.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je te crois, mais je sais comment sont les enfants.

Monty ne comprenait pas. Comment était les enfants ? Le père de Monty posa sa main sur l'épaule de la mère.

\- Tout va bien, lui dit-il.

Hannah fit crisser sa fourchette sur l'assiette puis s'adressa à son fils :

\- Tu es trop petit pour être amoureux.

\- Je suis pas petit, j'ai presque onze ans !

\- Et bien quand on a presque onze ans on est trop petit !

Monty se renfrogna. Dans moins d'un mois ce serait son anniversaire, puis celui de Jasper quelques jours plus tard. À onze ans, on n'était pas trop petit du tout.

\- Et puis… Commença Hannah, deux garçons ne peuvent pas être amoureux.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Monty.

\- Parce que c'est mal !

Monty se tourna vers son père pour voir ce qu'il en pensait, celui-ci se contenta d'un clin d'œil :

\- T'inquiète pas, tu auras quand même des cadeaux à noël et à ton anniversaire.

Ce n'était pas ce que Monty voulait qu'il lui dise.

\- Pourquoi c'est mal ? Insista-t-il.

Sa mère soupira, agacée :

\- Parce que c'est comme ça. Tu n'es pas amoureux de Jasper, c'est un garçon et tu es trop petit. Maintenant mange ton poulet !

Monty se montra obéissant tandis que son père rassurait une nouvelle fois sa mère :

\- Ça leur passera vite, je t'assure.

Le poulet avait vraiment un sale goût.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : mauvaise réaction des adultes.


	3. Interdictions

**3\. Interdictions.**

Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, quand ils se rejoignirent au collège, Jasper et Monty se prirent par la main sans aucune hésitation. C'était parce qu'ils s'aimaient bien sûr, mais en même temps pour braver le regard des autres, les scènes de la veille, aller contre leurs parents qui agissaient bizarrement depuis qu'ils savaient.

\- Mes parents parlent plus, dit Jasper, j'ai essayé de leur expliquer que t'étais mon amoureux mais ils ont fait comme si je n'avais rien dit.

\- Ma mère trouve que c'est mal parce qu'on est deux garçons.

\- Pourquoi c'est mal ? Demanda Jasper.

Monty haussa les épaules, parce qu'il n'en savait rien du tout. Jasper fit la moue puis retrouva le sourire :

\- Les adultes sont vraiment bizarres, décida-t-il.

Les lèvres de Monty s'étirèrent à leur tour.

\- Pédales, cria un gamin en passant à côté d'eux.

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel et Monty se rembrunit. C'était vraiment plus simple quand personne ne savait.

Maya et Harper les évitaient désormais. Jasper se demandait pourquoi Maya ne voulait plus lui parler, quand il l'avait salué, elle lui avait tourné le dos. Harper, de son côté, avait repoussé Monty en criant :

\- Ne me touche pas !

Ils se retrouvaient donc seuls entre eux. Ils avaient d'autres amis dans leur classe, mais tous semblaient mal à l'aise désormais. On chuchotait sur leur passage, on ricanait dans leur dos. Il n'y avait que Clarke, une cinquième, qui était venue leur dire des choses positives. Comme quoi ils ne devaient pas écouter les autres, et qu'ils étaient très mignons ensemble. Ils avaient souris.

Jasper et Monty continuaient à se dire que les choses s'amélioreraient au bout d'un moment, que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Ils faisaient avec les moqueries, ils continuaient à se taquiner, à jouer ensemble, à discuter. Ils ne changeaient pas, c'était les autres qui avaient changé.

Une de leur prof insista pour qu'ils ne soient plus l'un à côté de l'autre. Elle leur dit que c'était parce qu'ils faisaient trop de bruits quand ils étaient ensemble, mais les deux enfants soupçonnaient autre chose. Le pion les avait à l'œil dans la cour de récré, quand ils étaient trop proches, il intervenait immédiatement, les séparait et les menaçait de tout raconter au directeur s'ils continuaient « leur cinéma ». Un garçon de troisième vint les bousculer, puis les traita de malade :

\- Mes parents y disent que c'est dégueulasse de laisser des pédés dans le collège, que vous étiez contagieux et ma mère a dit qu'elle allait parler au directeur pour qu'il fasse ce qu'il fallait. Vous allez être renvoyés bande de tafioles !

Jasper s'approcha de lui et lui toussa dessus :

\- Fais gaffe où tu risques d'être malade toi aussi !

L'autre s'était reculé, horrifié, les avait encore insultés puis s'était enfuit. Monty avait rigolé, mais c'était un rire un peu triste. Jasper lui caressa la joue :

\- Tu n'es pas du tout malade, dit-il.

\- Toi non plus.

Le pion débarqua immédiatement et les sépara brutalement, en les poussant. Monty trébucha et failli se casser la figure. Jasper fusilla le pion des yeux.

\- On faisait rien de mal !

\- Vous étiez trop proche.

Et au loin, dans la cour, Jasper voyait Finn et Raven dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il prit la main de Monty et s'éloigna. Se tenir la main, ce n'était pas interdit pour deux garçons. Mais pour combien de temps ?

La guerre du silence ne dura pas chez Jasper. Bien vite ses parents recommencèrent à parler comme avant, mais dès que Jasper essayait de leur parler de Monty, ils fronçaient les sourcils et parlaient d'autre chose. Une fois, Jasper insista quand même, tant et si bien que sa mère s'accroupit pour le regarder et lui sourit :

\- D'accord, j'ai compris, ton amoureux c'est Monty.

Jasper hocha la tête. Content qu'on l'écoute enfin. Sa mère caressa sa joue et remit une de ses mèches de cheveux bruns derrière ses oreilles.

\- Tu as grandi trop vite, dit-elle.

Il ne sut que répondre et elle soupira. Son père croisa les bras derrière eux :

\- Franchement, il est pas un peu trop tôt pour parler d'amoureux ? T'as bien le temps avec tout ça Jasper. Tu devrais juste profiter d'être un enfant, pour faire des trucs d'enfants.

\- Tu m'as demandé si j'avais une amoureuse une fois, lui rappela Jasper.

\- C'était avant que… Oh et puis merde !

Le père souffla, exaspéré. La mère se releva et décoiffa son fils.

\- Vous êtes encore innocents, dit-elle, l'amour c'est des choses d'adulte, c'est compliqué.

\- C'est pas compliqué, affirma Jasper.

C'était pas compliqué avant que tout le monde sache. C'était les autres qui compliquaient tout.

\- Est-ce que je peux inviter Monty à la maison ? Demanda-t-il.

Ses parents se regardèrent et Jasper compris qu'inviter Monty serait plus difficile qu'avant.

\- On verra, lui dit sa mère. Plus tard peut-être. Si ses parents sont d'accords.

La mère de Monty refusa de laisser son fils aller chez Jasper. Au début Monty ne dit rien, il se dit qu'il fallait être patient, mais quand Hannah refusa qu'il invite son Jasper à son anniversaire il piqua une crise. Il se mit à pleurer, à crier, à faire un caprice. Monty était un enfant plutôt calme mais cette fois-ci c'était trop. À l'école, ils se faisaient embêter par les autres, le pion ne les laissait jamais seuls une minute, le directeur les fixait froidement quand ils le croisaient dans le couloir, beaucoup de prof les séparaient en classe et ça faisait des jours que lui et Jasper n'avaient pas été chez l'un et chez l'autre. Monty n'en pouvait plus, il avait atteint sa limite. Il voulait que son meilleur ami, son amoureux vienne à son anniversaire, d'ailleurs il n'y aurait personne d'autre, parce que personne d'autre ne lui parlait. Sa mère se montra intransigeante, mais le père céda.

\- D'accord, on va inviter Jasper à ton anniversaire. Il restera tout l'après-midi d'accord ?

\- Et le soir ?

\- Non, s'exclama la mère, hors de question.

Monty fit la moue et des larmes recommencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Il dormira dans la chambre d'ami, céda le père, pas avec toi, c'est compris ?

Monty acquiesça. Il retrouva un peu le sourire puis se jeta au cou de son père :

\- Merci papa.

La mère pinça les lèvres, peu satisfaite. Mais son mari lui dit :

\- Il a arrêté de pleurer au moins.

Hannah soupira et acquiesça à contrecœur. Monty les remercia tous les deux puis alla appeler Jasper pour le prévenir qu'il pouvait venir pour son anniversaire. Si ses parents à lui étaient d'accord, bien sûr. Ils le furent, après que Jasper se soit montré très sage et ait aidé sa mère à faire le ménage. Jasper n'avait jamais rien eu à prouver pour pouvoir aller chez Monty avant, mais les choses avaient changé désormais, il s'en rendait bien compte. Peu importe, il voulait bien faire le ménage tous les jours s'il pouvait se rendre chez Monty, être avec lui autant qu'il le voulait.

Monty était impatient que Jasper vienne chez lui. Il aida son père à faire le gâteau au chocolat. Jasper était dans le même état d'esprit, et s'il avait pu, il aurait dévalisé le magasin pour offrir des tonnes de cadeaux à son amoureux. Sa mère n'accepta de prendre qu'une seule boite de lego, ce qui était déjà pas mal. Jasper tint à l'emballer lui-même et le paquet fut très moche et plié de partout. Quand il le tendit à Monty, une fois chez lui, Monty le trouva parfait.

\- Merci Jasper.

Il voulut l'embrasser mais il sentait sur lui le regard des adultes et s'abstint. Les parents de Jasper le laissèrent aux mains des parents de Monty, et ce dernier l'entraina dans sa chambre pour jouer. Ils devaient garder la porte ouverte. Toutes les deux minutes un des parents passaient la tête pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient, ils n'avaient absolument aucune intimité. Mais ils s'en fichaient parce qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Monty déballa le cadeau de Jasper hyper doucement, retirant le scotch délicatement avec ses ongles et dépliant le papier cadeau avec lenteur. Jasper se tortillait en face de lui :

\- Plus viiiite Monty.

\- Je vais aussi vite que je veux.

\- T'es trop lent.

Monty lui tira la langue puis enleva enfin ce qu'il restait de papier cadeau. Il adora la boite de lego, l'ouvrit, et ils construisirent le dragon en lego ensemble. Leurs mains ne cessaient de se frôler, de se toucher, ils étaient presque tête contre tête, et puisqu'ils n'étaient pas en train de s'embrasser, personne ne pouvait rien leur dire. Ils se sentaient sereins tous les deux, plus qu'au collège. Et, même si les parents de Monty n'arrêtaient pas de les espionner, ils avaient réussi à créer autour d'eux une sorte de bulle protectrice. Monty murmura à Jasper :

\- Je me fiche de ce que tout le monde dit, je suis amoureux de toi.

Jasper lui sourit, guetta par la porte ouverte et embrassa très furtivement la bouche de Monty, se reculant très vite pour qu'on ne les surprenne pas.

\- C'est pareil pour moi.

Ils posèrent la dernière pièce du dragon, et le firent voler dans toute la chambre en faisant les bruitages et en se l'échangeant souvent. Debout sur le lit, ils levaient les bras pour le faire aller le plus haut possible. Monty l'appuya sur le nez de Jasper en rigolant :

\- Attention, il essaie de te manger !

\- Au secours je me fais bouffer par un dragon.

Il fit semblant d'agoniser et s'allongea sur le sol en faisant des grands bruits. Il ferma les yeux et joua le mort. Faisant rire Monty. Celui-ci posa le dragon sur le lit, et sauta sur le sol pour rejoindre Jasper par terre. Il le secoua mais Jasper continua de faire le mort.

\- Jasper, eh Jasper, réveille-toi !

\- Nan, je suis mort !

\- Allez ! S'il te plait, si t'es mort comment tu vas manger le gâteau au chocolat ?

Jasper ouvrit un œil et Monty applaudit :

\- Il est vivant, il est vivant !

Jasper leva les mains et attrapa Monty pour le faire tomber. L'asiatique s'écroula sur lui et ils éclatèrent de rire, pile au moment où Hannah pointait le bout de son nez dans la chambre. Elle entra en faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol, puis elle attrapa son fils par le bras et le tira durement en arrière.

\- Ne vous collez pas ainsi ! S'écria-t-elle avec colère.

\- On joue c'est tout, fit Monty d'une petite voix.

Sa mère lui faisait mal.

\- Il y a d'autres jeux ! Je ne veux plus vous voir faire ce genre de choses, ou Jasper rentre chez lui, c'est compris ?

Les deux garçons hochèrent une tête contrite sans savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait de mal et Hannah relâcha Monty.

\- Bien, venez goûter maintenant ! Et je vous ai à l'œil.

Jasper et Monty n'osèrent pas se prendre la main et suivirent Hannah jusqu'à la cuisine, en silence et penaud. Le père les accueillit avec le sourire. On fit souffler ses onze bougies à Monty qui vida ses poumons (et quelques postillons) sur le gâteau. Son père servit aux deux enfants une généreuse part de gâteau chacun. Ce qui les détendit et les deux garçons retrouvèrent leur bonne humeur, se régalant. Monty se moqua de Jasper qui réussit à se mettre du chocolat jusque sur le bout du nez et Hannah lui tendit un torchon assez sèchement :

\- Essuie-moi ça !

Avant, Hannah était très gentille avec Jasper, elle était assez stricte, mais jamais froide. Aujourd'hui, elle le regardait à peine, et toujours avec un peu de colère dans le regard. Jasper prit le torchon en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de si terrible pour l'énerver à ce point. Le père de Monty semblait de meilleure humeur, mais personne n'était dupe de son sourire, ses yeux étaient inquiets et lui aussi venait les espionner quand ils étaient seuls dans la chambre. Qu'est-ce que les deux garçons auraient pu faire de si mauvais si on les avait laissés tranquille ? Les adultes agissaient comme s'ils allaient faire quelque chose d'absolument répréhensible ou de dangereux, ou les deux. En voyant Monty allongé sur Jasper, la mère de Monty avait eu une réaction disproportionnée, elle avait fait mal à son fils, elle avait crié. Ce n'était pourtant rien du tout. Jasper et Monty avaient été collés l'un à l'autre des milliers de fois, pourquoi était-ce devenu mal désormais ?

\- Jouez dans le salon, ordonna la mère après le goûter.

Monty alla chercher un jeu de société dans sa chambre et revint pour jouer avec Jasper sur la table du salon. Les parents regardaient la télé, mais ils étaient juste sous leurs yeux et leur bulle avait éclaté. Ils jouèrent sans y mettre de cœur et se tinrent plutôt tranquille, jusqu'au soir. Ils se lavèrent ensuite séparément, dînèrent et furent obligés de se séparer pour la nuit. Jasper serra les doigts de Monty et lui dit bonne nuit. Monty eut du mal à le laisser partir, ses doigts emmêlés aux siens, il ne voulait pas le relâcher. Jasper lui fit un clin d'œil pour le rassurer et Monty accepta enfin de se séparer de lui.

Monty était allongé dans son lit et il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la maison. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir et avait entendu ses parents parler longtemps sans comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Puis finalement ils étaient allés se coucher et maintenant tout le monde dormait, sauf lui. Sa porte s'ouvrit alors et Monty se redressa sur son lit. Jasper entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha de Monty tout sourire :

\- Je vais dormir avec toi, chuchota-t-il.

Monty lui fit de la place dans son lit et Jasper le rejoignit.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

\- Moi non plus.

Ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent un peu. Puis ils discutèrent à voix basse, rirent d'une blague de Jasper et s'endormirent assez vite et facilement, collés l'un contre l'autre. Ils dormirent si profondément que leur réveil fut brutal, froid et douloureux. Quelqu'un criait, Monty ouvrit les yeux et vit son père qui tirait un Jasper ensommeillé hors du lit. Il se redressa et comprit que c'était sa mère qui était en train de crier :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? On vous a interdit de dormir ensemble !

Monty avait mal aux oreilles, il se frotta les yeux et marmonna grognon :

\- On a dormi.

Jasper se tortillait pour que le père le lâche, mais il le maintenait et cette fois-ci c'est lui qui cria :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec mon fils hein ?

Jasper éclata en sanglot.

\- Je sais pas, pleura Jasper, on a dormi c'est tout.

Aucun des deux garçons ne comprenaient ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi les parents criaient comme ça, pourquoi on tenait Jasper de cette manière. Le père de Monty secoua Jasper et continua de crier :

\- Ne t'approche plus de Monty, c'est bien compris ?

\- Noooon, chouina Jasper.

Monty se leva d'un bond et vint les rejoindre :

\- Relâche-le papa, tu lui fais mal.

Puis il tira sur le bras de son amoureux pour que son père le relâche, ce que le père finit par faire. Monty prit Jasper dans ses bras pour le consoler, faisant encore crier la mère :

\- Séparez-vous ! Maintenant !

Mais aucun des deux garçons n'écouta et Jasper pleura sur l'épaule de Monty qui le tenait fortement contre lui. Quand la mère de Monty toucha son fils, il la repoussa brutalement et lui cria après :

\- Fiche-nous la paix !

Il prit la main de Jasper et couru avec lui jusque dans la chambre d'amis, et là il ferma le verrou de la porte pour qu'on les laisse enfin tranquille. Monty reprit Jasper dans ses bras et tous les deux pleurèrent l'un contre l'autre, tremblant. Ils entendirent des coups contre la porte et les parents qui hurlaient derrière, mais ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne fit un geste pour ouvrir.

\- Ça va aller, murmura Monty sans savoir si c'était vrai.

Jasper essuya ses larmes avec ses mains et hocha la tête. Ils s'assirent sur le lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les adultes s'étaient calmés derrière la porte et ils purent souffler un peu. Pas longtemps. Bientôt quelqu'un d'autre frappa à la porte.

\- Jasper, c'est maman, ouvre-moi.

Jasper regarda Monty sans bouger. La voix se fit plus douce :

\- Allez mon bébé, tout va bien, mais il faut que tu sortes.

Jasper demanda à voix haute :

\- On va pas être puni ?

\- Bien sûr que non, assura la mère.

\- Parce qu'on n'a rien fait de mal, insista Jasper.

\- Je sais mon chéri, tu veux bien m'ouvrir ?

Jasper hocha la tête même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Il relâcha doucement Monty qui attendit, assis sur le lit. Jasper s'approcha de la porte, tourna le verrou et ouvrit à sa mère. Celle-ci s'accroupit et prit son fils dans ses bras. Jasper la laissa faire sans lui rendre l'étreinte. Derrière la mère de Jasper, Hannah les fixait l'air agacé. Jasper la détestait maintenant, même si c'était la maman de Monty. Il détestait aussi le papa. Ils étaient méchants, ils criaient, ils blessaient, ils faisaient peur. Monty sauta du lit et avança avec précaution jusqu'à la porte.

\- On va rentrer à la maison mon chéri, d'accord ? Dit la mère de Jasper.

C'était dimanche et il n'y avait pas école aujourd'hui.

\- Et Monty ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Mon fils va rester avec nous, trancha Hannah.

Jasper soupira. Il repoussa doucement sa maman, puis se tourna vers Monty pour le prendre dans ses bras. Se fichant qu'on les regarde ou que Hannah se fâche. Monty l'étreignit en retour.

\- C'est bon maintenant, cracha Hannah avec énervement.

Jasper se sépara doucement de son amoureux.

\- À demain, lui dit-il.

\- À demain.

Jasper se tourna vers sa mère, qui lui prit la main, salua les parents de Monty et ils quittèrent l'appartement pour rentrer chez eux.

Une fois à la maison, la mère de Jasper, Pauline, le fit asseoir sur le canapé et lui servit un chocolat chaud. Elle et son père vinrent l'entourer sur le canapé et ils demandèrent à Jasper de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Jasper expliqua du mieux qu'il put, qu'il dormait avec Monty même si c'était interdit et que le papa et la maman de Monty s'étaient beaucoup fâchés et leur avaient fait peur.

La main de Pauline s'attarda dans les cheveux de son fils.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans le lit tous les deux ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- On dormait, répondit Jasper.

\- Rien d'autre ?

\- On s'est embrassé puis on a dormi, avoua Jasper.

Il surprit un regard entre son père et sa mère et se renfrogna :

\- On est amoureux, on faisait rien de mal ! On a le droit de s'embrasser quand on est amoureux, vous vous embrassez vous, pourquoi pas nous ?

\- On s'inquiète, c'est tout, expliqua Julian, le père de Jasper.

Jasper but son chocolat chaud en faisant la tête. Son père insista :

\- C'est normal de s'inquiéter Jasper, vous êtes encore des enfants, vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites.

\- Mais on sait ce qu'on fait, s'énerva Jasper.

\- Non vous ne savez pas, rétorqua le père durement.

Jasper se leva en colère, posa son chocolat sur la table basse et cria :

\- Si on sait !

\- Non, vous êtes trop jeunes !

Jasper se renferma puis couru jusque dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir de verrou, mais il coinça sa porte en poussant la chaise contre. Il se sentait triste, énervé, épuisé. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit pour pleurer. Il voulait juste qu'on les laisse tranquille lui et Monty.

Sa mère réussit à entrer dans la pièce et vint lui caresser le dos. Jasper la repoussa.

\- Fiche-moi la paix !

\- Tu commences ta crise d'adolescence, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, vous comprenez rien.

\- Bien sûr que si on comprend, mais on sait aussi que tu es impulsif et que les enfants se croient souvent amoureux sans vraiment l'être. Juste pour faire comme les grands.

Jasper serra les dents. Il avait envie de hurler.

\- Sors de ma chambre, laisse-moi tranquille !

\- Parle-moi sur un autre ton jeune homme, s'agaça sa mère.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, insista Jasper.

Elle soupira, se leva et puis avant de quitter sa chambre trancha :

\- Il va falloir que tu changes de comportement Jasper, nous avons été assez patient.

Quand elle sortit enfin Jasper, donna des coups de poing à son oreiller utilisant toute sa colère. Il finit par tomber d'épuisement et se rendormit sur son lit, en pensant à Monty, en se demandant comment ça allait chez lui.

Hannah bourrait le crâne de Monty en lui disant que ce qu'il avait fait était mal et déplacé. Son père, n'arrêtait pas de poser la même question, sans arrêt, _« qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ensemble dans le même lit ? »_. Monty n'en pouvait plus.

\- Tu seras puni, lui dit Hannah. Interdiction de sortir de ta chambre pendant les prochaines vacances. Et surtout interdiction de voir Jasper.

\- Je voulais aller à son anniversaire, murmura Monty.

Sa mère eut un ricanement méprisant :

\- Ne compte pas là-dessus.

\- Je voulais le voir pour Noël.

\- Et bien tu ne le verras pas.

Il le verrait. Il le verrait au collège au moins, personne ne pouvait leur prendre ça. Monty resta silencieux cependant.

\- Et je veux que tu arrêtes de fréquenter Jasper.

Monty s'écria :

\- Jamais !

\- C'est un ordre Monty.

Il ne sut pas ce qu'il lui prit, mais Monty leva son majeur en l'air, devant ses parents. Hannah se fâcha toute rouge, le priva de jeu vidéo et de télé. Mais Monty s'en fichait. Personne ne le séparerait de Jasper. Jamais, jamais, jamais.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : alors j'ai filé des prénoms aux parents un peu au pif (sauf à Hannah dont on sait le prénom). Je sais aussi que Jasper et Monty sont super naïf pour des mômes de onze ans, mais c'est ainsi.


	4. Séparation

**4\. Séparation.**

Hannah avait appelé le collège, et maintenant Jasper et Monty ne pouvaient même plus se tenir la main. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Ils pouvaient encore parler, se sourire, se regarder. Ils pouvaient s'aimer même sans se toucher. Ils se sentaient seul contre le reste du monde, mais au moins ils étaient ensemble et ça, personne ne leur prendrait. En cours, ils s'échangeaient des mots, même s'ils étaient séparés dans la plupart des matières. Ils bravaient l'autorité à leur façon, et nourrissaient de la colère et de la rancœur pour les adultes, pour ceux qui les insultaient, pour leurs parents. Mais dès qu'ils étaient côte à côte, tout s'effaçait. Soudainement, la seule chose qui comptait, c'était l'autre. Ils se parlaient comme avant, riaient ensemble, se taquinaient. Ils étaient toujours meilleur ami, toujours amoureux.

Jasper passa son anniversaire tout seul. Il snoba les cadeaux de ses parents et toucha à peine à son gâteau. C'était nul sans Monty et il le fit bien sentir. Il en voulait à ses parents, il en voulait aux parents de Monty, il en voulait à tout le monde.

Les vacances arrivèrent alors, c'était bientôt Noël et ni Jasper, ni Monty ne se réjouirent, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se voir. Jasper tournait dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage, Monty regardait la télé sans la voir, s'ennuyant ferme chaque jour qui passait sans son amoureux.

Noël leur parut sombre. Les parents de Jasper souriaient, prenaient des photos, essayaient de rendre le sourire à Jasper. Ils lui avaient acheté une mallette du parfait petit chimiste, mais Jasper la regarda à peine, lui qui aurait adoré ça avant. Il se sentait déprimé. Monty lui manquait. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait, comment ça se passait chez lui.

Ça ne se passait pas beaucoup mieux. Monty était aussi déprimé que Jasper, il ne se réjouissait de rien. Sa mère l'accusa de gâcher l'ambiance mais il l'écouta à peine. Il regarda la neige tomber par la fenêtre en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir aller courir avec Jasper et faire des bonshommes de neige, des anges, des batailles. Depuis qu'ils étaient amis, ils n'avaient jamais été séparé aussi brutalement. Avant, leurs parents adoraient qu'ils passent du temps l'un avec l'autre. Jasper venait toujours chez Monty et inversement. Ils étaient toujours bien accueillis. On les appelait les frères siamois. Tout était coloré et agréable, remplis de rire. Maintenant il n'y avait plus rien de ça et Monty se sentait seul et triste. Jasper aussi. Mais ils ne savaient pas comment y remédier.

Quand les parents de Monty s'absentèrent quelques temps pour aller faire les courses avant le nouvel an, Monty en profita. Il attrapa le téléphone, composa le numéro de Jasper et espéra que ce soit lui qui réponde. Jasper adorait arriver le premier au combiné, et cette fois-ci ce fut le cas.

\- Allô ? Lança-t-il à l'autre bout.

\- Jasper, c'est Monty.

\- Ooooh !

Jasper baissa la voix :

\- Je suis content de t'entendre.

Monty entendit le père de Jasper demander qui c'était et Jasper répondit :

\- Personne, c'est un faux numéro.

Puis à Monty il murmura :

\- Je te rappelle, reste près de ton téléphone.

Monty obéit.

Jasper prit le combiné et alla se planquer sous les couvertures dans sa chambre. Ses parents regardaient la télé, ils ne faisaient pas attention à lui. Jasper composa le numéro de son amoureux, qui décrocha dès la première tonalité.

\- Tu me manques, lâcha Monty.

\- Toi aussi.

\- C'est pas juste d'être puni, je veux te voir.

\- Moi aussi.

\- J'ai hâte que l'école reprenne.

\- C'est trop bizarre de dire ça, mais je suis pareil. Ils ne peuvent pas nous empêcher d'aller en cours, c'est déjà ça.

\- Oui.

Ils se parlèrent de leurs cadeaux de noël ensuite, puis à force de discuter, leur tristesse se fit moins présente et ils finirent par rire ensemble. Ils se sentaient plus léger, mieux.

\- Jasper je dois y aller, j'entends mes parents rentrer.

\- Okay.

\- Je te rappelle demain à minuit, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Monty raccrocha alors sans prendre le temps de lui dire au revoir. Jasper attendit le lendemain minuit avec impatience. Planqué sous sa couette, il comptait les minutes. Il ne laissa pas le temps au téléphone de sonner, il décrocha quasiment immédiatement. Il espérait que le premier bip n'avait pas réveillé ses parents. Il chuchota :

\- Tu es où ?

\- Planqué sous ma couette dans mon lit.

\- Exactement comme moi.

\- Mes parents dorment, on peut parler autant qu'on veut.

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils se murmurèrent à l'oreille une bonne partie de la nuit, c'était étrange, agréable. Jasper avait l'impression que Monty lui soufflait directement ses mots à l'oreille, et pourtant il n'était pas vraiment là, pas physiquement. Jasper s'endormit le combiné dans la main, sans s'en rendre compte. Monty se retrouva dans le même état, il eut juste le réflexe de raccrocher avant de s'écrouler de fatigue.

Jasper se réveilla tard dans la matinée, le téléphone entre les mains. Il se redressa sur son lit et bailla. Il avait passé une très bonne nuit et se souvenait encore de la voix chuchotante de Monty à son oreille. Il alla reposer le téléphone, ni vu, ni connu. Les adultes avaient beau tout mettre en œuvre pour les séparer, les deux petits n'en devenaient que plus malins, voilà tout.

Monty eut moins de chance. Son père entra dans sa chambre pour le réveiller :

\- Allez marmotte, debout.

Monty se frotta les yeux, quand il bougea, le téléphone tomba du lit et son père le remarqua.

\- Monty ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le téléphone ?

\- Rien, répondit Monty un peu trop vite.

Son père fronça les sourcils, ramassa le combiné et regarda le dernier numéro appelé. Il avait assez souvent composé ce numéro pour son gamin pour savoir à qui il appartenait. Il soupira et s'assit sur le lit :

\- Monty, si nous t'avons puni, il y a une bonne raison à cela.

\- Me séparer de Jasper parce que vous voulez pas qu'il soit mon amoureux ?

\- Tu nous as manqué de respect, tu te souviens ?

Monty fronça les sourcils.

\- Donc ça ne vous dérange pas que Jasper soit mon amoureux.

\- Ça c'est une autre discussion.

\- C'est parce qu'on est pédé ?

\- Ne dis pas ce mot !

\- Homosexuel ?

Le père se tordit les doigts :

\- Monty, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu ais une vie normale et heureuse. Tu es encore trop petit pour savoir ce qui est bien pour toi. Et ta relation avec Jasper… Elle est mauvaise. Tu comprends ?

\- Elle est mauvaise parce que c'est un garçon, conclue Monty.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis…

Monty roula des yeux de façon insolente et se leva de son lit :

\- Je suppose que je suis aussi privé de téléphone.

\- Monty…

\- Laisse tomber papa, j'ai compris. Je ne suis pas stupide.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ?

\- Toi et maman vous n'aimez pas les homosexuels.

\- Ce n'est pas ça…

Monty regarda son père droit dans les yeux, attendant qu'il lui explique c'était quoi alors.

\- Tu sais, ta mère a une cousine qui est lesbienne, et nous l'acceptons très bien.

\- Donc je peux appeler Jasper si je veux ?

\- Je… Non, Monty. Tu es puni.

L'enfant secoua la tête, comme s'il était vraiment déçu par son propre père. Il mit ses chaussons et sortit de sa chambre, puisque ses parents ne voulaient pas comprendre, alors Monty n'avait plus rien à leur dire à eux non plus. Il s'enfonça dans son silence et refusa désormais de leur adresser la parole. Pendant le nouvel an, ils invitaient de la famille et des amis à eux et voulait que tout soit parfait, tout soit rodé. Il fallait présenter une belle famille unie dont le seul fils était un enfant normal et épanoui.

Mais Monty refusait d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Monty c'est ridicule, s'exclama Hannah, ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre, tu ne peux pas t'enterrer dans ton silence.

Monty regarda sa mère droit dans les yeux et sourit. Si, il pouvait.

\- Monty ! Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça. Cesse ton petit jeu maintenant.

Ou sinon quoi ? Il sera puni ? Il était déjà puni. Son père essaya d'intervenir en s'accroupissant devant lui pour lui parler :

\- Monty, si tu recommences à parler, je t'offrirai un beau cadeau, tu veux bien ?

Monty ne voulait pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était Jasper.

La famille commença à arriver et Monty les fixa sans leur parler, la bouche irrémédiablement fermée. Il refusa de dire bonjour à sa tante, il refusa de répondre aux questions de ses cousins, cousines, il snoba les amis de ses parents. Pendant le repas, il resta totalement silencieux, touchant à peine à son repas. Les adultes auraient peut-être pu l'ignorer, s'il ne les scrutait pas comme s'il les accusait de son silence.

\- Ton gosse me fiche mal à l'aise, avoua un ami.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est bizarre, renchérit une tante.

Hannah essayait de sauver les apparences, de sourire et de dire :

\- Oh, vous savez comment sont les enfants. Il nous fait un petit caprice.

Monty se demandait comment elle réagirait si là tout de suite, il se remettait à parler, pour dire à tout le monde qu'il avait un amoureux. Sa mère se mettrait sans doute dans une colère noire, et d'habitude, il évitait de la mettre en colère à tout prix, mais aujourd'hui, en ce moment même, il s'en fichait bien.

Il voulait voir Jasper. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qui comptait. Monty, plutôt que d'ouvrir la bouche, se leva de table en plein milieu du repas et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Sa mère ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, folle de rage :

\- Tu sais pour qui on passe à cause de toi ?

Monty s'allongea sur son lit et lui tourna le dos.

\- Comment tu peux nous faire ça ? Comment tu peux me faire ça ?

Monty n'eut rien à répondre. Il ferma les yeux, faisant abstraction des cris de sa mère. Son père entra à son tour dans sa chambre.

\- Monty… S'il te plait… Arrête ça.

Monty se sentait épuisé. Ses parents n'obtinrent rien de lui, et il s'endormit, complètement seul, sans fêter le nouvel an.

Jasper avait attendu tous les soirs à minuit que son téléphone sonne, sans que ça n'arrive. Le jour de l'an, sa famille à lui aussi, venait à la maison. Mais il n'avait pas le cœur à jouer avec les autres enfants. Il n'avait le cœur à rien.

\- Pourquoi tu boudes ? Lui demanda sa cousine de huit ans.

\- Parce que mon amoureux me manque.

\- Tu as un amoureux ?

\- Oui.

\- Il s'appelle comment ?

\- Monty.

\- Ah comme ton meilleur ami.

\- C'est le même Monty.

\- Je vois. Moi j'ai pas d'amoureux. Mais j'aimerais bien. Pourquoi il te manque ?

\- Parce que j'ai pas le droit de le voir.

\- Pourquoi t'as pas le droit de le voir ?

\- Parce que nos parents veulent pas.

\- Pourquoi y veulent pas ?

\- Je sais pas, souffla Jasper.

\- Faut leur demander !

La petite alla droit vers son oncle et sa tante et leur demanda d'une voix forte :

\- Pourquoi Jasper y peut pas voir son amoureux ?

Jasper vit ses parents rougir. Les autres avaient entendu la remarque de la fillette et il y eut comme un silence dans la pièce. Un oncle finit par éclater de rire et frappa le dos de son père :

\- Eh ben frangin, ça alors, ton fils est pédé !

\- Mon fils n'est pas… Il est trop jeune !

\- Il va donc sucer des bites, hein Jasper ?

Jasper resta silencieux.

\- Tu as trop bu Alfred, souffla son père. Jasper est un enfant encore.

\- Mais pourquoi Jasper y peut pas voir son amoureux ? Insista la gamine.

La mère secoua la tête :

\- C'est compliqué, répondit-elle. Il n'a pas vraiment un amoureux d'ailleurs, c'est juste un jeu d'enfant.

L'oncle ricana :

\- Si mon gosse devient pédé, je lui en colle une. Vous êtes trop gentil.

\- On t'a dit qu'il n'était pas… Ça ! La ferme ! S'énerva le père de Jasper.

\- Ce n'est qu'un jeu, insista la mère. Ça leur passera bien vite. Je suis sûre que Jasper trouvera bientôt une fille qui lui fera tourner la tête.

Jasper assistait à la conversation sans rien dire. Pourquoi ses parents mentaient-ils ? Pourquoi ne disaient-ils pas qu'il était amoureux de Monty ?

L'oncle finit par se calmer, et les discussions tournèrent autour d'autres choses, chacun faisant très bien semblant de ne pas savoir, de ne pas avoir compris, ou de s'en foutre. Jasper se sentait mal, il avait l'impression que pendant un moment ses parents avaient eu honte de lui. Sa cousine revint vers lui et posa sa main sur la sienne :

\- T'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu le reverras ton amoureux.

Jasper se contenta de hocher la tête. Au moins, il y avait quelqu'un ici qui ne niait pas ses sentiments.

Le reste des vacances fut très long, que ce soit d'un côté comme de l'autre. Monty continua sa guerre du silence, tandis que les parents de Jasper étaient mécontents de lui :

\- Pourquoi il a fallu que tu ailles raconter à ta cousine que tu avais un amoureux ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se dit !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que les autres ne comprennent pas d'accord ? Alors garde ça pour toi.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas non plus, dit-il à ses parents.

La baffe partie toute seule. Son père ne levait jamais la main sur lui. Désormais c'était fait. Jasper appuya sa main sur sa joue, regarda ses parents et s'écria :

\- Je vous déteste !

C'était resté tendu jusqu'à la rentrée. Même si le père s'était excusé, même si ses parents avaient assuré qu'ils l'aimaient. Au final, autant Jasper que Monty étaient heureux de retourner au collège. Quand ils se virent, ils se fichèrent des adultes, du monde, des interdits. Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et se serrèrent le plus fort possible. Monty, qui avait perdu l'habitude de parler, resta silencieux tandis que Jasper ne cessait de répéter comme une litanie :

\- Tu m'as manqué.

Ils passèrent cette journée à se raconter leurs vacances dès qu'ils avaient un moment ensemble. Contrairement à d'habitude où ils discutaient et riaient, cette fois-ci ils étaient tous les deux tristes, fatigués et dégoûtés. Ils n'avaient pas le cœur léger, pas le cœur à rire. Jasper avait seulement envie de serrer Monty dans ses bras, Monty aussi. Ils ne pouvaient pas. Le pion les fixait de ses petits yeux de fouine et ne ratait pas une miette de leurs faits et gestes.

La journée fut à la fois longue et courte. Aucun des deux n'avaient envie de rentrer chez lui. Mais leurs parents vinrent les chercher.

Dans la voiture, la mère de Jasper essaya de le faire sourire en passant une chanson qu'il adorait.

\- Je t'ai cuisiné des cookies, dit-elle.

\- Ah bon.

\- Tu adores ça !

Jasper haussa les épaules.

\- Jasper…

\- Hm ?

\- Tu pourrais montrer plus d'enthousiasme. Comment était ta journée ?

\- Normal.

\- Tu as vu Monty ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu l'as vu ? Insista sa mère.

\- Bien sûr que oui.

\- Et c'était… Comment ?

Jasper ne répondit pas à la question. Il regardait par la vitre la rue défiler. Il pensait à Monty, à son silence devant ses parents, il se disait qu'il pourrait faire la même chose que lui. Se taire. Demain, il le reverrait, demain, ils se retrouveraient.

Sa mère tapotait des doigts sur son volant puis dit :

\- Jasper, je sais que c'est dur pour toi en ce moment. Alors avec papa on a décidé quelque chose.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Jasper en se retournant pour la regarder.

\- On a appelé une personne, pour discuter avec toi, pour t'aider.

\- Une personne ?

\- Oui. C'est quelqu'un qui est spécialisé dans ce genre de soucis.

\- Quel souci ? Interrogea Jasper.

\- Tu sais. Ceux que tu as en ce moment. Il va t'aider à t'y retrouver, à aller mieux.

\- J'irais bien si j'avais le droit de voir Monty, dit Jasper.

\- Il va te parler de ça, de ce qui t'arrive, t'expliquer. Tu veux bien le rencontrer ?

Jasper soupira :

\- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

\- Pas vraiment. On a déjà pris le rendez-vous, tu le verras mercredi après-midi. Tu verras, ça va te faire du bien.

Jasper en doutait grandement.

\- Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, assura sa mère en lui souriant.

Jasper détourna les yeux et regarda à nouveau le paysage défiler.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic.


	5. Le thérapeute

**5\. Le thérapeute. **

L'homme s'appelait Thelonious Jaha. Il était grand et noir, il avait l'air gentil et parlait d'une voix calme et douce. Il fit asseoir Jasper sur un siège très confortable et trop grand pour lui. L'enfant eut l'impression d'être minuscule sur ce siège, presque de disparaître, ça avait quelque chose de rassurant. Le bureau de monsieur Jaha était composé d'un grand tapis marron, où reposait un grand bureau en bois, les murs étaient tapissés de bibliothèques, et l'homme s'assit en face de Jasper, derrière son bureau. Il lui souriait de façon rassurante et se présenta comme étant un thérapeute.

\- Je guéris certaine maladie.

\- Je suis pas malade, s'exclama Jasper.

\- Certaines maladies sont invisibles, certaines personnes ignorent même qu'elles sont malades des fois. Comme toi. Mais je suis là pour t'aider.

Jasper aurait voulu se montrer méfiant, mais la voix de Jaha le rassurait malgré lui. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant, il semblait sincèrement vouloir l'aider, même si Jasper ne savait pas de quoi.

\- Alors vous pensez que j'ai une maladie ?

\- C'est possible, dit Jaha, il va falloir que tu me parles un peu de toi et nous verrons bien. Je peux te poser des questions ?

\- Oui.

\- Tes parents m'ont dit quelques trucs. Il paraît que tu as un amoureux.

Jasper hocha la tête.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Monty.

\- Et tu l'aimes beaucoup ?

\- Oui.

Jaha se tut un instant et croisa ses mains sur son ventre.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est pour toi, avoir un amoureux ?

\- Ben ça veut dire qu'on est amoureux, dit Jasper.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous faites alors ?

\- On se donne la main, on s'embrasse.

\- Sur la bouche ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que vous êtes amoureux ?

Jasper fronça les sourcils :

\- Parce qu'il me l'a dit, et que je lui ai dit.

\- Et c'est tout ?

Jasper hocha la tête. Jaha se redressa un peu sur son siège et sourit :

\- Jasper, ce n'est pas être amoureux tout ça.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on se donne la main, qu'on s'embrasse et qu'on le dit, qu'on est amoureux. C'est bien plus compliqué que ça.

\- Alors c'est quoi être amoureux ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Tu sais, quand un garçon rencontre une fille et qu'ils ont envie de faire… Certaines choses, alors ils comprennent qu'ils sont amoureux. Ça t'arrivera toi aussi, mais tu es encore trop jeune pour tout ça, tu devrais profiter de ton enfance Jasper.

\- J'en ai marre qu'on me dise que je suis trop jeune, je suis pas trop jeune, je suis amoureux de Monty.

\- Tu penses être amoureux de Monty, mais tu ne peux pas, parce que Monty n'est pas une fille. Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, l'amour.

Jasper se rembrunit. Jaha avait beau avoir une voix douce, il pensait comme tous les autres.

\- J'ai une autre question Jasper. Une question un peu délicate.

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que… Monty… Est-ce qu'il te touche ?

Jasper ne réfléchit même pas :

\- Bien sûr qu'il me touche, et moi aussi je le touche.

C'était débile comme question. Monty, dès qu'il pouvait, prenait sa main, caressait son bras, sa joue, ses cheveux et Jasper faisait pareil, évidemment. Le visage de Jaha s'assombrit et Jasper se demanda pourquoi tout à coup l'homme cessait de sourire.

\- Jasper es-tu bien sûr de ce que tu me dis ?

\- Ben oui.

\- Tu sais que deux garçons ne doivent pas faire ça.

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Se toucher.

\- On se touche depuis qu'on est tout petit, je vois pas le problème.

\- Vous vous touchez où ?

\- Les cheveux, les mains, les bras, le visage.

\- C'est tout ?

Jasper hocha la tête. Jaha le regardait fixement et Jasper commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise sous son regard scrutateur. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour fâcher Jaha.

\- C'est vraiment tout ? Insista l'homme. Vous ne vous touchez pas ailleurs ?

\- Les genoux des fois, murmura Jasper.

\- Autre part ?

\- Partout…

Les pieds aussi, les jambes. Partout quoi. L'homme se tut un instant, puis reprit la parole.

\- D'accord, fit Jaha retrouvant son sourire. Je te crois. Merci pour ton honnêteté.

\- De rien, souffla Jasper.

\- On va travailler ensemble Jasper pour te guérir, et je suis heureux de voir que tu me parles franchement.

Jasper acquiesça sans savoir quoi dire de plus. Il ne comprenait toujours pas de quoi on allait le guérir. La séance continua de tourner autour de lui et de Monty, et Jasper dût avouer qu'ils avaient déjà dormi ensemble en étant amoureux et s'étaient embrassés souvent, même dans les toilettes. C'était facile de parler à Jaha, et les mots sortaient tous seuls de la bouche de Jasper. À la fin de la séance, Jaha lui demanda d'attendre dans la salle d'attente un petit moment, qu'il allait devoir parler à ses parents désormais. Jasper s'assit sur une chaise sagement et attendit que ses parents aient fini de discuter avec le thérapeute. Il se demandait si maintenant qu'il avait vu ce monsieur Jaha, il allait pouvoir revoir Monty autant qu'il le voulait. Il l'espérait. Il faudrait convaincre les parents de Monty bien sûr, ce ne serait pas facile, mais peut-être que son amoureux pourrait aussi aller parler avec le thérapeute et comme ça tout le monde serait content. Jasper souriait et battait des pieds, assit sur sa chaise, quand ses parents sortirent de la pièce l'air plutôt en colère. Son père lui attrapa le bras pour le forcer à se lever et le secoua :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec Monty ? Cria-t-il.

Jasper ne répondit rien, parce qu'il ne savait pas quelle réponse attendait son père. Sa mère intervint heureusement :

\- Arrête, ce n'est pas sa faute.

Le père serra le poing mais relâcha son fils.

\- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas sa faute_, à lui_.

La mère se baissa pour prendre Jasper dans ses bras.

\- Mon chéri, ne t'inquiète pas, papa et maman vont tout arranger.

\- Arranger quoi ?

\- Tout ce qui te fait du mal.

Jasper repoussa sa mère. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait. Pour lui, ce qui lui faisait du mal c'était de ne pas voir Monty autant qu'il le voudrait, c'était ceux qui disaient qu'il était trop jeune pour comprendre, c'était ceux qui les insultaient alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal. Est-ce que c'était de ça que sa mère parlait ?

Son père s'impatientait et prit la main de Jasper :

\- On y va.

Il serrait fort et marchait vite. Jasper suivait en se demandant pourquoi son père était autant en colère. Sa mère resta en arrière pour dire au revoir à monsieur Jaha et le payer. Le père fit monter son fils dans sa voiture et s'installa devant le volant. Quand la mère les rejoignit, il démarra en trombe.

\- Doucement, souffla la mère.

Le père ne répondit rien, il avait les yeux rivés sur la route et ses doigts serraient fort le volant. Jasper regardait par la vitre et trouvait que son papa roulait vite. Il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse la route que son père empruntait. Il se redressa dans la voiture et sourit :

\- On va chez Monty !

Sa maman soupira :

\- Chéri, tu trouves que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Et tu voudrais que je ne fasse rien alors que Jasper a dit que…

\- Je sais ce qu'il a dit mais…

\- Pas de mais ! Je laisserai personne tripoter mon fils sans rien faire.

Jasper demanda :

\- Qui m'a tripoté ?

Personne ne lui répondit, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé.

\- Ce n'est pas leur faute, ils sont petits, ils ne savent pas que c'est mal.

\- Alors je devrais me taire et laisser faire ? Hors de question !

Jasper croisa les bras avec énervement et redemanda :

\- Qui m'a tripoté ?

Sa mère se tourna vers lui et tendit la main pour la poser sur son genou :

\- Ce n'est rien mon chéri, tout va bien. Papa et maman vont tout arranger.

Jasper commençait à en avoir marre qu'on lui dise ça. Il repoussa la main de sa mère, et regarda de nouveau par la vitre de la voiture. Quand son père se gara devant la maison de Monty, Jasper retrouva immédiatement son sourire. Ils allaient bel et bien chez Monty, peut-être que sa mère ne mentait pas, peut-être qu'ils allaient tout arranger. Il bondit de la voiture et couru vers la porte d'entrée. Son père le rattrapa et sonna à la porte.

C'est Hannah qui vint leur ouvrir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Interrogea-t-elle en regardant le père de Jasper.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Monty se tenait derrière sa mère, curieux de voir qui venait sonner chez eux, il sourit en apercevant Jasper et s'approcha vers son amoureux. Aussitôt, le père de Jasper l'attrapa et lui colla une gifle. Monty écarquilla les yeux et posa sa main sur sa joue. Il n'était pas le seul à être sous le choc. Jasper poussa une sorte de cri. Hannah agrippa le col de l'homme et commença à lui crier dessus :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Dis plutôt ça à ta saleté de fils !

Madame Jordan les avait rejoint, ainsi que le père de Monty.

\- Personne ne frappe mon fils, gueula le père.

\- Votre fils est un pervers, rétorqua monsieur Jordan.

\- Et le votre alors ? C'est de sa faute tout ça, je suis sûr que Monty serait beaucoup plus sage sans Jasper, fit Hannah en élevant la voix.

\- C'est Monty qui a pervertit Jasper, lança la mère de Jasper.

Les quatre adultes commencèrent à se hurler dessus, devant l'entrée de la maison. Monty se recula, Jasper s'approcha de lui. Ils fixèrent leurs parents qui s'égosillaient les uns sur les autres, se hurlant des insultes, s'époumonant, se postillonnant dessus. Jasper et Monty les observaient comme s'ils étaient devenus fous, et c'était l'impression que ça donnait. Ils étaient bruyants, effrayants, et les deux gamins tremblaient. Leurs deux mains se joignirent et ils emmêlèrent leurs doigts pour se retenir à quelque chose, pour être sûr que le monde n'était pas totalement en train de s'écrouler, qu'ils avaient un rocher solide sur lequel se retenir. Leurs parents gueulaient et en essayant de les séparer, ils les rendaient plus proches encore. Jasper et Monty avaient moins peur, collés l'un contre l'autre tandis que leurs parents provoquaient un ouragan qui cherchait à les engloutir.

La tempête prit fin quand le père de Jasper remarqua que tous les voisins les regardait et que son fils tenait _l'autre_ par la main. Il attrapa Jasper et le souleva du sol. Tant pis s'il était un peu trop lourd désormais pour qu'il le porte, il le prit dans ses bras et Jasper s'agrippa à son cou par réflexe :

\- On y va ! Ordonna-t-il.

Madame Jordan le suivit. Hannah posa sa main sur l'épaule de Monty, possessivement et de façon protectrice. Jasper ne quitta pas Monty des yeux alors qu'il s'éloignait avec son père. Monty avait envie de courir et de le rattraper, de l'emprisonner dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais le lâcher. Il fit un pas en avant, tant son désir était impérieux, mais la main de sa mère se resserra sur son épaule, lui indiquant de ne pas bouger. Monty s'immobilisa. Monsieur Jordan déposa Jasper dans la voiture, qui continua de regarder Monty à travers la vitre. Tous les deux incapables de se lâcher des yeux, tous les deux éprouvant l'envie dévorante de se rejoindre, et pourtant ils restèrent sans bouger. La voiture démarra, les éloignant l'un de l'autre, les séparant encore une fois.

Hannah tremblait de rage :

\- Qu'ils osent venir ici, nous accuser nous…

Elle poussa Monty jusque dans la maison et continua à parler à son époux :

\- Traiter Monty de pervers. Le plus pervers des deux ce n'est très certainement pas notre fils, mais le leur !

Monty roula des yeux. Il avait envie de crier que Jasper n'était pas un pervers, mais il aurait dû rompre son silence et il ne le voulait pas. Sa mère se pencha vers lui :

\- Tu vois comment ils sont ? Le mieux pour toi c'est de couper complètement les ponts avec Jasper !

Monty secoua la tête et sa mère s'énerva encore plus :

\- Tu devrais faire ce qu'on te dit ! Tout ça ne va t'apporter que des ennuies !

Monty soupira, se recula et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Cet espace devenait son sanctuaire, il s'y réfugiait loin des paroles médisantes de ses parents. Il avait envie de parler avec Jasper, d'être sûr que ça irait, mais il ne pouvait pas téléphoner. Alors à la place il joua avec ses légos en s'inventant des aventures, où deux grands chevaliers du nom de Jasper et Monty, combattaient les méchants tout en étant libre de s'aimer. Aucun adulte pour se crier dessus, pour leur dire de se séparer, personne pour les insulter. Au contraire, ils étaient des héros. Monty s'échappa dans son monde ainsi.

Jasper, de son côté, fondit nerveusement en larmes quand ses parents essayèrent de lui parler. Il avait l'impression que tout était de sa faute, sans qu'il ne sache ce qu'il avait dit ou fait exactement qui provoque ça. Il se montra inconsolable pendant plus d'une heure et plus ses parents disaient que tout était de la faute de Monty et des Green en général, plus Jasper pleurait. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, il ne faisait que revivre les horribles cris et il n'avait plus son amoureux pour lui tenir la main. Les câlins de ses parents ne changeaient rien. Certes, désormais ils avaient la voix douce, mais Jasper les avait vu se transformer en horribles personnes effrayantes, il avait vu son père gifler Monty, ces images s'étaient gravées dans son esprit et ne voulait plus le lâcher. Il mangea à peine au dîner, mit du temps à s'endormir, et fit des cauchemars horribles qui le réveillèrent en hurlant. Le lendemain, il était malade, il avait mal au nez, aux yeux, à la gorge, à force d'avoir pleuré, il était épuisé d'avoir si mal dormi, et sa mère préféra le garder à la maison. Jasper aurait voulu aller à l'école, voir Monty, il avait l'impression qu'il aurait été mieux avec son amoureux que bloqué ici, avec sa mère. Son père, lui, embrassa tendrement le bout de son nez avant de partir au boulot et Jasper ne lui rendit pas son sourire. Il avait des grosses cernes sous les yeux qui lui donnait l'air d'un bébé panda. Sa mère lui prépara un chocolat chaud qu'il put boire dans son lit. Elle était douce, tendre, mais Jasper restait méfiant.

\- Ça te fera du bien de rester à la maison, tu vas être tranquille.

\- J'aurais voulu voir Monty, bougonna Jasper.

Sa mère poussa un gros soupir :

\- Il n'y a pas que Monty dans le monde.

Jasper se renfrogna. Il s'éloigna quand sa mère chercha à lui caresser les cheveux. Il termina son chocolat et tendit la tasse à sa mère :

\- Je vais dormir, dit-il d'une voix dure.

Il se roula sous la couette et serra ses bras autour de lui, comme pour se protéger.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : alors j'imaginais bien Jaha en thérapeute soigneur d'homosexualité (une sale engeance, mais qui malheureusement existe).


	6. Cassure

**6\. Cassure. **

Monty se retrouva tout seul au collège. Il devina que Jasper devait être malade et eut le cœur serré, inquiet pour son amoureux qu'il ne pourrait même pas aller voir. C'était pas pareil le collège sans Jasper, c'était tout gris, les profs étaient fades, et comme la plupart des élèves évitaient Monty comme la peste, celui-ci n'avait rien à faire à part tourner en rond dans la cour de récré. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui trouve une occupation malgré lui. Une bande d'enfants pendant la récré de l'après-midi l'entoura. Monty reconnu l'un d'entre eux. Il était connu pour être une brute épaisse, il avait même déjà été mis à pied pour ça. Il frappait plus qu'il ne causait et il venait de trouver sa victime. Il était accompagné de deux gars et une fille, tous rigolaient méchamment et se moquaient :

\- Alors la tafiole t'as pas ton pédé avec toi aujourd'hui hein ?

Monty s'énerva :

\- Il s'appelle Jasper !

\- Oh la pauvre petite chochotte.

Les enfants ricanèrent. La brute fut le premier à attaquer en lui tirant les cheveux, Les autres suivirent, on lui donna des coups de pieds et des baffes. La fille lui cracha dessus. Le pion ne voyait rien, ou faisait semblant de ne rien voir. Ils poussèrent Monty, puis la brute lui mit un coup de poing sur le visage. Monty essaya de repousser ses agresseurs, en vain, ils étaient trop forts et trop nombreux pour lui :

\- Crève sale pédé, tu mérites pas de vivre, c'est mes parents qui l'ont dit, lâcha la fille.

Monty ne pouvait pas se défendre contre autant de gamins. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que parce que Clarke arriva en leur criant d'arrêter, se mettant devant Monty pour le défendre et les menaçant de les dénoncer. Ils s'enfuirent en continuant de crier !

\- Tafiole !

\- Sale pédé !

\- Crève !

La blondinette releva Monty qui était tombé par terre :

\- Viens, on va le dire !

Monty secoua la tête :

\- Non c'est bon, souffla-t-il.

\- Si, on va le dire ! Insista Clarke.

Elle prit sa main et l'emmena droit vers le pion, qui le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ben alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'es tombé par terre ?

Clarke fut celle qui répondit :

\- Non ! Il s'est fait embêter !

\- T'as besoin d'une fille pour te défendre ? Ricana le pion.

\- Ça c'est parce que vous faites mal votre travail, rétorqua Clarke. De plus, une fille peut défendre un garçon, nous ne sommes pas faibles comme vous semblez le croire.

Le pion lui jeta un regard torve et Clarke insista :

\- C'est votre boulot d'aider ceux qui se font embêter. Si vous ne faites pas votre boulot à quoi vous servez ?

\- Tu vas me parler sur un autre ton, gamine ! S'agaça le pion.

Clarke ne se laissa pas démonter :

\- Je pourrais toujours en parler à ma mère.

Là, le pion blanchit un peu. La mère de Clarke faisait partie de ces parents d'élève qui ont beaucoup d'influence au collège. Elle bossait comme conseillère d'orientation dans un lycée, du peu que Monty en savait, et elle était connue pour avoir fait virer un des animateurs parce qu'il avait dit à Clarke de se la fermer.

\- D'accord, souffla-t-il. Emmène Monty à l'infirmerie, je vais parler au directeur de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Clarke lui sourit satisfaite, l'air de lui dire _« vous voyez quand vous voulez ! »,_ et entraîna Monty avec elle. Monty l'admirait, elle était super forte, elle n'avait peur de personne et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Elle tourna ses yeux vers lui en marchant :

\- T'inquiète pas Monty, les autres c'est juste des gros abrutis. Toi et Jasper vous allez devoir être fort parce que le monde est pas gentil avec les gens différents, c'est ma maman qui l'a dit.

\- Tu trouves vraiment qu'on est mignon ? Demanda Monty se souvenant de la fois où elle leur avait dit ça.

Clarke hocha fermement la tête :

\- Vous êtes vraiment adorable. Vous avez raison d'être ensemble si vous êtes amoureux.

Monty lui en fut vraiment reconnaissant. Ça faisait du bien de savoir qu'il y avait au moins une personne qui ne désirait pas les séparer. Une personne qui ne les insultait pas. Une personne qui les trouvait mignon, adorable.

\- Merci Clarke.

\- De rien. Si jamais on t'embête encore, viens me voir, je t'aiderai.

Monty ne put que répéter :

\- Merci.

Le directeur, monsieur Pike, fut mis au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé et prévint les parents de Monty en ces termes :

\- Il y a eu une petite altercation, votre fils s'est légèrement fais bousculer, mais enfin, vous savez comment sont les enfants, ce n'était rien de grave.

Monty l'entendit, puisque Pike l'avait fait venir dans son bureau pour en parler. Il eut mal au cœur de l'entendre parler, comme si ce qu'il s'était passé n'était pas grave, n'était rien du tout, alors que l'infirmière avait dû lui mettre un pansement sur un genou en sang et une crème sur le visage où il aurait un gros bleu. Monty n'avait pas spécialement mal physiquement, mais beaucoup au cœur. Il repensa alors à Clarke et à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, qu'ils allaient devoir être fort, lui et Jasper, et il serra ses petits poings pour tenter d'être plus fort. D'être prêt.

Ce fut son père qui vint le chercher. Monty pensait qu'il le consolerait, parce que son papa faisait ça avant quand il se faisait mal. Il le prenait dans ses bras, soignait ses bobos et lui faisait une blague pour qu'il oublie la douleur. Mais son père se contenta de le regarder froidement et de lui demander de monter dans la voiture.

\- Tu as beaucoup d'ennuies en ce moment, dit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute, souffla Monty qui voulait se défendre oubliant momentanément sa guerre du silence.

\- Bien sûr que si c'est de ta faute, s'énerva son père, tout cela n'arriverait pas si tu arrêtais tes bêtises.

Monty avait l'impression que son propre père lui disait qu'il méritait d'être frappé.

\- Comment veux-tu que les gens réagissent franchement, Monty, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu veux qu'ils arrêtent de t'embêter non ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors fait ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quitte Jasper, et arrêtez avec vos histoires.

Son père lui demandait de faire la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire. Monty se replia sur lui-même, il aurait voulu que son père l'aide vraiment, mais il comprenait qu'il était seul dans ce combat.

Pas totalement seul.

Il avait Jasper bien sûr.

Et maintenant il y avait Clarke.

Jasper insista pour aller à l'école le vendredi, même si sa mère aurait voulu le garder encore.

\- Je suis en pleine forme, râla-t-il.

\- La plupart des enfants auraient préféré rester à la maison.

\- Ben moi je veux y aller.

\- Pour voir Monty ? Demanda sa mère.

Jasper fut plus malin qu'elle et répondit :

\- Parce qu'on a chimie aujourd'hui.

Bien sûr que c'était pour voir Monty, même si Jasper adorait réellement la chimie. Mais il en avait marre que ses parents lui reprochent d'être amoureux.

\- Ah oui bien sûr, j'oubliais que tu as une passion pour la chimie.

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel et elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, affectueusement.

Quand il arriva au collège, il chercha immédiatement des yeux Monty, et le trouva assez vite. Son ami l'attendait devant l'entrée. Jasper remarqua le bleue sur sa joue et s'approcha :

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as là Monty ? Demanda-t-il.

Monty n'eut pas le temps de lui expliquer parce que la sonnerie retentit :

\- Je te dirai à la récré.

Jasper acquiesça et ils coururent rejoindre leur classe.

Monty raconta tout à Jasper pendant la récré, et celui-ci vit rouge.

\- Je vais leur faire la fête, dit-il.

\- Laisse tomber, Jasp', ils sont plus fort que toi !

\- Je vais leur mettre des pétards dans le pantalon, insista Jasper.

Monty se mit à rire en imaginant la scène, et Jasper eut une furieuse envie de l'embrasser. Il ne bougea pas, il n'avait pas le droit de le faire, et le pion ne cessait de les fixer.

\- Mon père a dit qu'on devait arrêter d'être ensemble pour qu'ils arrêtent de m'embêter.

\- Tu vas me quitter ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Non, jamais.

\- Tu devrais, au moins, ils te foutraient la paix.

Monty secoua la tête l'air horrifié :

\- Non ! S'exclama-t-il.

Jasper lui sourit.

\- J'ai trop envie d'aller aux toilettes, dit-il, tu viens ?

Monty savait que Jasper n'avait pas envie, il voulait juste s'exiler avec Monty, s'éloigner des regards, pour être tranquille. Monty le suivit, ils s'enfermèrent dans une cabine et Jasper embrassa sa joue, là où un bleu colorait la joue de Monty.

\- Ça te fait mal ?

\- Un peu.

Jasper l'embrassa encore, et encore. Monty ferma les yeux et la bouche de Jasper atterrit sur la sienne. Après le baiser Monty demanda :

\- Tu crois qu'on sera ensemble pour toujours ?

\- En tout cas moi je veux être avec toi pour toujours, répondit Jasper.

Monty sourit :

\- Moi aussi.

Même s'il avait dit ça, cependant, Jasper quitta Monty la semaine suivante. Il avait eu rendez-vous avec son thérapeute, et lui avait tout raconté sur le harcèlement qu'ils subissaient, sur Monty qui s'était fait frapper et l'homme l'avait fait culpabiliser.

\- Tout ce qui arrive Jasper, c'est ta faute. Monty ne se ferait pas frapper sans toi, il ne subirait pas tout ça.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que c'est à cause de moi ?

Jaha avait gravement hoché la tête.

\- Bien sûr Jasper. Ne crois-tu pas que Monty serait bien plus heureux si vous cessiez d'être ensemble ? Je le crois moi. J'en suis même persuadé. Plus personne n'aurait de raison de l'embêter. Tout ce qui arrive, c'est parce que tu es faible.

\- Je suis faible ?

\- Oui. Mais c'est normal, tu es un enfant, tu fais encore des erreurs. Tu penses que l'amour c'est comme ça, mais c'est faux. Je t'ai déjà expliqué comment l'amour fonctionnait. Et ce que tu fais n'est pas de l'amour, mais en plus cela blesse Monty.

\- Je blesse Monty ?

\- Je suis désolé de te dire que oui.

Jasper avait eu les larmes aux yeux et le thérapeute s'était levé pour poser sa main sur son épaule :

\- Allons, allons, tu sais que tu peux tout arranger, tu sais que tu peux le libérer et faire en sorte qu'il ne soit plus blessé, qu'il soit plus heureux.

Jasper avait hoché la tête et ravalé ses larmes :

\- Il faut que tu sois fort, et tu verras tu seras beaucoup mieux aussi, tu pourras te rendre compte que vous faisiez fausse route tous les deux.

Et Jasper avait donc quitté Monty.

\- Je veux plus qu'on soit des amoureux, lui dit-il.

Monty eut l'impression que Jasper lui tapait dessus.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est mieux comme ça. L'amour c'est quand un garçon y rencontre une fille et y se passe quelque chose entre eux, et deux garçons c'est pas possible.

Monty eut envie de lui hurler que si, que deux garçons c'était très possible et qu'il était très amoureux de lui mais rien ne réussit à sortir de sa bouche parce qu'il avait trop mal.

\- Alors c'est fini ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix si fine qu'il ne la reconnut pas lui-même.

Jasper hocha la tête et ce fut comme un couperet :

\- Oui. Désolé Monty. Mais tu verras, tu seras très heureux comme ça.

Monty était sûr qu'il ne serait plus jamais jamais jamais heureux.

Jasper ne se sentit pas très bien ensuite, comme si quelqu'un avait tapé très fort sur sa tête. Mais il avait fait le bon choix non ? Maintenant, les gens n'embêteraient plus Monty, leurs parents ne se crieraient plus dessus, tout irait pour le mieux. Jasper devait être fort, il devait être vraiment fort s'il voulait que plus jamais Monty ne se fasse frapper à cause de lui.

Les parents de Monty furent très heureux d'apprendre que Jasper l'avait quitté. Monty ignorait pourquoi il leur avait dit, peut-être espérait-il encore recevoir un vrai conseil, que quelqu'un l'aide à récupérer son amoureux, à la place Hannah le félicita :

\- Je savais que vous finiriez par retrouver la raison.

Les larmes jaillirent des yeux de Monty, comme deux immenses ruisseaux qui n'en finissaient plus de couler. Et pourtant ses parents continuèrent de sourire en le câlinant et en jurant que tout irait mieux maintenant. Monty comprit que les adultes étaient vraiment des menteurs.

Mais cela fonctionna, comme Jasper discutait avec Maya à nouveau et ne trainait plus avec Monty, les gens arrêtèrent de les emmerder, ils passèrent à autre chose, trouvèrent une autre victime. Il y en avait bien quelques-uns pour continuer à les insulter, mais Monty ne se fit plus frapper. Il aurait préféré. Il se sentait plus seul que jamais, il se fichait que Harper essaie de lui parler à nouveau, il se fichait même de Clarke qui essayait de le soutenir, il eut envie de donner un coup de poing à Pike quand celui-ci le félicita d'être redevenu raisonnable. Ses parents dégoulinaient de fierté et de soulagement, tandis que Monty n'arrivait plus à se concentrer en faisant ses devoirs et pleurait la nuit, faisait des cauchemars. Jasper lui manquait alors même qu'il le voyait presque tous les jours au collège. Son… Son quoi ? Jasper lui parlait un peu, il lui disait _salut, eh passe-moi ta gomme, A+,_ mais c'était tout. Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu être des étrangers l'un pour l'autre, alors qu'avant ils partageaient tout. Ils étaient amis depuis quasiment toujours, la présence de Jasper avait toujours été une évidence pour Monty, et maintenant ils étaient un simili de rien du tout. C'était comme avoir un membre en moins, un vide qu'on ne peut même pas toucher du bout du doigt, et ses parents se réjouissaient de ça ? De le voir handicapé ?

Plus les jours passaient et plus Monty se repliait sur lui-même.

Jasper avait cessé de voir le thérapeute. Il avait eu le droit à une dernière séance. Il s'était fait féliciter.

\- Bravo Jasper, tu as fait le meilleur choix, je suis sûr que dorénavant tu sauras ce qui est bon pour toi et pour les autres.

Jasper avait souri de toutes ses dents et avaient hoché la tête. Jaha avait serré son épaule avec fierté. Puis ses parents avaient payé le thérapeute et l'avait considéré comme guéri et Jasper avait pu arrêter de sourire et se laisser submerger par la douleur. Il y avait tellement de moments avec Monty qui lui revenait, qu'il avait l'impression d'être noyé sous ses souvenirs. Des batailles de chatouilles, des fous rires, des jeux, Monty montant sur son dos, une course en vélo, un genou qui saigne et Monty qui le console. Même avant de s'embrasser, même avant de se découvrir amoureux, il y avait tellement de moments ensemble, tellement de joie, Jasper étouffait et cherchait Monty partout. Il parlait tout seul, comme si Monty était là prêt à lui répondre, et souvent il se retournait en croyant le voir derrière lui en train de le suivre.

Deux semaines après leur rupture, Jasper invita Maya à la maison, pour combler le vide, le silence, pour combler l'absence de Monty. La jeune fille était adorable, elle était marrante et gentille, Jasper l'avait toujours apprécié et elle était redevenue son amie maintenant qu'il ne la dégoûtait plus. Ses parents l'accueillirent super bien et le père de Jasper vint lui souffler à l'oreille :

\- Alors, tu as trouvé une amoureuse ?

Jasper le fusilla des yeux et rétorqua :

\- Je croyais que j'étais trop jeune pour ça.

Son père préféra rester silencieux.

Jasper montra à Maya sa chambre, ses jeux, sa console. Ils firent une partie de jeu vidéo, et Maya se défendait pas trop mal. Jasper n'était pas du tout concentré sur ce qu'il se passait à l'écran, il repensait aux moments où avec Monty ils avaient joué. Se taquinant, se chatouillant pour se faire perdre. Jasper se fit massacrer par Maya et eut un petit sourire :

\- Tu as gagné, dit-il d'une petite voix.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas, tu as l'air triste.

Jasper haussa les épaules. Tenta un autre sourire, plus vrai.

\- Pas du tout, on fait une autre partie ?

Ils enchainèrent les parties. Jasper essaya de se concentrer sur l'écran, de ne pas imaginer la voix de Monty, de ne pas penser à lui, en vain.

Maya eut le droit de dormir à la maison. Les parents de Jasper la firent dormir dans la chambre d'amis et Jasper en fut soulagé. Sa présence était pire, il pensait qu'elle comblerait l'absence de Monty, mais elle ne faisait que la souligner. Avant de se coucher, elle tenta de lui parler à nouveau :

\- Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire, si tu es triste, je suis là.

Jasper secoua la tête :

\- Je suis pas triste, mentit-il.

Et il la planta dans le couloir pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Une fois sur son lit, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, serra les poings autour de ses jambes, ferma les yeux le plus fort qu'il put et appela dans un murmure :

\- Monty.

Et il répéta son prénom jusqu'à l'épuisement. Monty, Monty, Monty.

Monty.

Monty ramena à la maison un zéro sur vingt en mathématiques. Il avait rendu une feuille blanche où il avait seulement écrit son nom et son prénom. Ses parents se fâchèrent et Monty les regarda comme s'ils étaient loin et flous.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette note ? Cria sa mère.

Monty répondit d'une voix monocorde :

\- Un zéro.

\- Et comment ça se fait que tu n'ais rien répondu ?

\- Je pensais à autre chose.

\- Pendant l'interro ? Tu crois que c'est le moment ? Tu as intérêt à te remettre au boulot, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça Monty.

Monty tourna la tête pour regarder un point ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire d'avoir zéro ? Ses parents continuèrent de lui faire la morale un long moment, en vain. Quand ils arrêtèrent de lui parler, Monty se leva machinalement pour aller dans sa chambre.

Monty dormait à peine, mangeait à peine au dîner, il avait maigri et il était de plus en plus fatigué. À l'école, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, à la maison il écoutait à peine ses parents et leur parlait encore moins.

\- Va falloir que tu te secoues Monty, ça peut pas durer ça, lui disait sa mère.

Et Monty haussait les épaules.

Jasper lui manquait, et ironiquement, il lui manquait encore plus quand il le voyait.

Ça faisait un mois qu'ils s'étaient séparés désormais, et Monty épuisé, se contenta de passer la récrée assis, replié sur lui-même sur un banc. La tête posée sur ses genoux, il attendait que le temps passe, il essayait de rattraper sa nuit, il essayait de disparaître. Il sentit à peine qu'on s'asseyait à côté de lui.

\- Monty… Souffla une petite voix.

Monty releva des yeux fatigués. Il avait des grosses cernes et l'air un peu malade. Harper le regardait avec un petit air triste.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle.

Monty resta silencieux, attendant la suite.

\- C'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû dire à tout le monde que toi et Jasper vous étiez amoureux. Mais quand je vous ai vu ensemble, vous embrassez, avoir l'air si heureux, j'ai été tellement jalouse, que je voulais me venger.

Monty haussa les épaules :

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, souffla-t-il.

\- Tu es encore amoureux de lui ? Demanda Harper.

Monty acquiesça doucement et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il tenta de les retenir en vain. Elles jaillirent de lui, comme si toute la tristesse qu'il ressentait ressortait d'un coup. Il commença à gémir puis brailler, pleurant aussi fort qu'il avait mal. Harper le prit dans ses bras pour tenter de le consoler, mais c'était comme essayer de contenir un torrent avec la force de son corps. On se faisait emporter.

Jasper était là, dans la cour, avec Maya. Il n'entendit pas Monty pleurer, mais il vit Harper le serrer contre lui. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de toujours regarder dans sa direction, de toujours le chercher des yeux. Quand il l'aperçu dans les bras de la blondinette, il se sentit jaloux, et s'avança près d'eux sans y penser. Maya prit sa main :

\- Où tu vas ?

Il récupéra sa main sans répondre et s'avança encore, assez prêt pour entendre Monty pleurer, et avoir mal de l'entendre pleurer comme ça. Ses pieds se plantèrent dans le sol et ses yeux fixèrent Monty qu'il aimait tellement. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si malheureux, alors que Jasper avait fait tout ça pour lui ? Jaha lui avait dit que tout était de sa faute, que Monty serait mieux sans lui, mais là, il n'avait pas l'air de se sentir mieux du tout.

Monty finit par l'apercevoir et quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, Jasper eut envie de prendre la fuite. Il se tourna, mais Monty réagit aussi vite, repoussant Harper, il se leva :

\- Jasper, attends !

Sa voix était pleine de sanglots, pleine de tristesse. Jasper ne put faire un pas. Monty attrapa son bras pour l'empêcher de s'en aller.

\- T'en vas pas, je t'en prie. T'en vas pas.

Jasper resta là sans bouger, tournant le dos à Monty, qui serrait plus fort son bras. Il l'entendit se remettre à pleurer et ce fut trop pour lui. Jasper se tourna d'un coup et attrapa Monty pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas, souffla-t-il en se mettant à pleurer à son tour.

\- Tu me manques tellement Jasper, c'est trop dur sans toi.

Jasper resserra son emprise.

\- C'est trop dur pour moi aussi.

\- Tu as dit que ce serait mieux comme ça.

Jasper craqua :

\- Mais c'est pas mieux, c'est pas mieux du tout. Je pensais juste que tu serais plus heureux comme ça, parce que plus personne ne te taperais.

\- Je préfère me faire taper.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on te tape, chouina Jasper.

Monty se recula pour regarder Jasper :

\- Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît. S'il te plaît.

Jasper ne put faire autre chose que hocher la tête. Monty posa à nouveau son visage plein de larmes contre l'épaule de Jasper.

\- Tu as dit que tu voulais rester avec moi pour toujours.

\- Je l'ai dit.

\- Alors reste avec moi pour toujours.

\- D'accord, souffla Jasper.

Le pion mit un temps à les voir, puisqu'il ne les surveillait plus. Mais quand il les aperçu enfin, il s'approcha, posa ses mains sur leurs épaules pour les séparer. Les deux enfants ne se laissèrent pas faire. Ils se cramponnèrent l'un à l'autre, aussi fort que possible.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi, cria Jasper. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi aussi, fit Monty sur le même ton.

\- Séparez-vous, s'écria le pion.

Mais ils n'écoutèrent pas et le pion dû utiliser toutes ses forces pour réussir à les séparer finalement.

\- Vous aurez deux heures de colle chacun puisque ça vous amuse d'aller à l'encontre du règlement.

Seulement, Jasper et Monty s'en fichaient complètement, ils n'écoutaient pas. Ils se regardaient et avaient l'impression d'être à nouveau entier, leurs yeux étaient encore humides, leurs joues sillonnées de larmes, mais leurs lèvres s'étirèrent et ils se sourirent. Ils s'étaient retrouvés et tous les deux se sentaient plus léger.

La sonnerie retentit. Jasper et Monty se donnèrent la main pour rejoindre leur classe, ignorant le pion qui leur criait après qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit, et qu'il allait prévenir le directeur.

Jasper souffla à l'oreille de Monty :

\- Ils vont vouloir nous séparer encore.

Monty se raidit, planta ses ongles dans la main de Jasper comme s'il allait chercher à s'enfuir :

\- Je veux pas.

\- Moi non plus.

\- On reste ensemble.

\- Promis.

Monty relâcha un peu sa pression, rassuré. Jasper embrassa sa joue et la prof s'énerva contre eux :

\- On n'est pas là pour ça les garçons, allez vous assoir !

Jasper et Monty se relâchèrent à contrecœur et allèrent s'installer à leurs places. Ils étaient toujours séparés de quelques tables, mais Jasper pris une feuille, écrivit quelque chose dessus et fit passer le mot jusqu'à Monty. Afin que personne ne puisse lire, il avait utilisé le langage qu'ils avaient inventé avec Monty, pour qu'ils puissent s'écrire des secrets à la vue de tout le monde.

Monty déplia la feuille et décrypta le code immédiatement.

_« Et si on s'enfuyait tous les deux ? »_

Il ne répondit qu'une seule chose :

_« Okay »._

À suivre.

L'autatrice : parce que les thérapeutes qui veulent guérir de l'homosexualité sont des gros charlatans dangereux et mauvais. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?


	7. Fugue

**7\. Fugue. **

Le plan était assez simple et rapide. Il leur fallait des affaires et de l'argent pour pouvoir s'en aller. Jasper proposa à Monty de se rendre chez la sœur de sa mère. Elle ne venait jamais aux fêtes de Noël, mais Jasper l'avait rencontré une fois quand il était petit. Tout ce qu'il savait d'elle c'est qu'elle vivait dans la capitale et qu'elle ne s'entendait pas trop avec sa sœur.

\- Et si elle veut nous séparer elle aussi ? Demanda Monty.

\- Alors on s'enfuira encore plus loin, rien que tous les deux.

Monty accepta le plan.

Le soir, alors que ses parents dormaient, il se leva. Il vida son sac de tous ses livres et cahiers et à pas de loup alla dans la cuisine. Il monta sur le meuble de la cuisine et ouvrit le placard. Il savait que ses parents cachaient une boite avec de l'argent dedans. Ils économisaient pour se payer un voyage un jour. Monty vida la boite dans son sac et la remis à sa place. Puis il fila dans sa chambre, aussi doucement que possible. Il prit des vêtements qu'il roula en boule dans son sac, il y ajouta un tournevis (parce que ça pouvait servir) et tira sur la fermeture éclair pour le refermer. Il planqua ses affaires sous son lit et remit son sac au pied de son lit, en espérant que ses parents ne remarqueraient pas la supercherie, ni la disparition de l'argent. Pas tout de suite du moins.

De son côté, Jasper fit la même chose. Pour l'argent, il vola directement dans les portefeuilles de ses parents et renversa sa propre tirelire et il fouilla dans le portable de sa mère pour récupérer le numéro de téléphone de sa tante.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, ses parents n'avaient pas été heureux du coup de fil du directeur. Ils lui avaient reproché d'être retourné avec Monty, de recommencer ses bêtises. Jasper les avait ignorés.

La mère de Monty, de son côté, avait crié sur son fils et il avait à peine compris ce qu'elle lui disait, incapable d'effacer le sourire peint sur son visage. Il avait récupéré Jasper, rien d'autre ne comptait.

Tous les deux dormirent comme des bébés, pensant l'un à l'autre, se raccrochant à l'idée qu'ils allaient fuir ensemble et que plus personne ne les séparerait jamais.

Le lendemain, Monty se sentait à la fois fébrile et stressé. Il avait peur que sa mère découvre le pot aux roses, ouvre son sac et comprenne ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Ses parents l'empêcheraient de partir, ils le surveilleraient, ils le fouilleraient, ils le conduiraient jusque dans le collège, Monty serait prisonnier à jamais. Mais ni sa mère, ni son père, ne se doutèrent de rien. Ils ne virent pas que son sac était plus gonflé que d'habitude, et aucun de ses parents ne vérifia dans la boîte dans le placard si l'argent était toujours là. La seule chose qui se passa ce matin-là, ce fut le harcèlement de Hannah pour qu'il lâche Jasper :

\- Tu étais redevenu sérieux Monty.

\- J'ai eu zéro sur vingt en maths, lui rappela son fils.

\- Je parlais de cette relation malsaine avec Jasper.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, sourit Monty, on va tout arranger.

Hannah leva un sourcil :

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ouais, fit Monty.

Il savait qu'il prenait des risques, mais sa mère eut l'air satisfaite. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait :

\- Je vois, c'est bien, tu as décidé d'être raisonnable.

Monty hocha la tête en souriant, puis posa son sac sur son dos :

\- On y va ?

Hannah l'emmena à l'école.

Devant le collège, il attendit Jasper. Celui-ci avait eu une matinée normale. Sa mère lui avait juste dit qu'elle allait rappeler le thérapeute, monsieur Jaha, pour l'aider. Jasper avait docilement hoché la tête, sachant qu'il ne serait plus là pour aller le voir. Son père l'avait conduit au collège, où Jasper rejoignit Monty. Ils se sourirent. Attendirent que la voiture s'éloigne et se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre :

\- Tu as ce qu'il faut ? Chuchota Jasper à l'oreille de Monty.

\- Oui.

\- Génial, moi aussi.

Ils comptèrent jusqu'à cinquante. Le temps que le père de Jasper soit loin. Jasper attrapa la main de Monty :

\- On y va ? Demanda-t-il.

Monty acquiesça :

\- On y va.

Et ils n'entrèrent pas dans le collège, mais prirent la direction opposée.

\- Il faut qu'on aille à la gare, dit Jasper.

Monty hocha la tête. Ils marchèrent un moment puis Jasper avoua :

\- Je sais pas où c'est.

Monty y était déjà allé avec ses parents pour accueillir de la famille. Il guida Jasper, l'emmena jusqu'au métro. Jasper avait déjà pris le métro avec ses parents. Ils payèrent un billet et montèrent dans la rame. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et Jasper et Monty se retrouvèrent collés l'un contre l'autre. Cela les fit rire. Eux que tout le monde essayait de séparer, se retrouvaient forcés de se faire un câlin. Tout en se tenant à la barre d'une main, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à la bonne station.

\- Tu n'as pas peur ? Souffla Jasper à l'oreille de Monty.

\- Non, et toi ?

\- Non.

Au contraire. Ils se sentaient bien, libres. Ils étaient en train de faire la plus grosse bêtise possible et c'était enivrant. Ne plus avoir leurs parents sur le dos. Le pion. Le directeur. Ici, s'ils voulaient, ils pouvaient s'embrasser, personne ne les remarquerait. Ils disparaissaient dans la foule. Monty embrassa la joue de Jasper.

\- Je suis content, murmura-t-il. D'être avec toi.

\- Moi aussi.

Le voyage dura un moment et quand ils arrivèrent à destination, Monty entraîna Jasper avec lui.

\- La gare n'est pas loin.

Et en effet, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à y arriver. Là-bas, ils achetèrent un billet chacun, qui partait aujourd'hui. La femme qui vendait les tickets les regarda avec suspicion :

\- Vous avez quel âge ?

\- Onze ans, répondit Jasper avec assurance.

\- On va rejoindre notre grand-mère, ajouta Monty sûr de lui.

\- Le voyage dure cinq heures, expliqua la femme, vous y allez seuls ?

Jasper pointa un adulte au hasard dans la foule et dit :

\- Mon papa est là-bas, mais il nous laisse acheter des billets.

La femme leur fit un sourire :

\- Je comprends.

\- On est grand maintenant, on peut acheter un billet tout seul ! Ajouta Monty.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, dit-elle en imprimant leurs billets et en les laissant payer.

Quand ils s'éloignèrent, ils tapèrent dans leurs mains en même temps. Ils étaient plus malins que les adultes et maintenant ils avaient des billets pour la capitale. Ils les compostèrent immédiatement, pour ne pas oublier ensuite. Comme ils leur restaient de l'argent, ils s'achetèrent des bonbons, et attendirent leur train, assis dans la gare. Personne ne fit attention à eux et ils inventèrent des jeux pour passer le temps.

\- Tu crois que nos parents savent qu'on n'est pas au collège ? Demanda Monty.

\- J'espère que non, j'espère qu'ils appelleront le plus tard possible. Maman va être morte d'inquiétude.

\- Et moi, elle va être super en colère.

\- Ils vont peut-être appeler la police, dit Jasper.

\- Mais ils nous trouveront jamais.

Jasper enroula ses doigts autour de ceux de Monty :

\- Ouais, jamais.

Leur train fut finalement annoncé et ils rejoignirent le bon quai pour monter dedans. Ils s'assirent à la place marquée sur leur billet, Jasper à côté de la fenêtre, Monty près de lui. Quand le train démarra, ils s'esclaffèrent. Ils avaient réussi, ils partaient, maintenant, plus personne ne pouvait les retenir.

Ils regardèrent le paysage défilé, le train quittait leur ville pour une autre destination, une destination qu'ils espéraient meilleurs. Un endroit où on les laisserait s'aimer librement.

Monty posa sa joue contre l'épaule de Jasper :

\- Tu es fatigué ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Un peu, répondit son amoureux. J'ai mal dormi ces derniers temps.

\- C'est ma faute, pardon.

Monty secoua doucement la tête :

\- Maintenant tu es là.

Jasper se pencha vers lui pour embrasser son front.

\- Je ne te laisse plus, assura-t-il.

Monty lui sourit et Jasper l'embrassa encore.

\- Dors, dit-il.

Monty ferma les yeux et Jasper posa sa joue contre son crâne. Monty ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, le corps collé contre celui de Jasper.

Jasper regarda un moment par la vitre, le paysage défilait, le train s'éloignait. Il s'arrêta à une gare, mais Monty ne se réveilla pas. Jasper cligna des yeux après un peu plus d'une heure de trajet, il commençait à être fatigué lui aussi. Les roulements du train le berçaient, et il ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux, s'affalant à son tour contre Monty. Ils dormirent ainsi l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les réveille en posant une main sur leur épaule. Les deux enfants se réveillèrent en sursaut, sur le qui vive. Mais il ne s'agissait que d'un contrôleur qui voulait voir leurs billets.

\- Vous voyagez seul ? Demanda gentiment le contrôleur.

\- Oui, on va rejoindre ma grand-mère, répondit Jasper.

L'homme hocha la tête et leur rendit leurs billets.

\- Bon voyage les enfants.

\- Merci, dirent-ils en cœur.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient réveillés, Jasper et Monty profitèrent ensemble du paysage, puis discutèrent et jouèrent. Faisant une bataille de pouce, une courte bataille de chatouilles, et même une bataille de bisous. Ils essayaient de rire doucement, se cachant derrière leurs mains pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Le contrôleur vint les voir plusieurs fois pour être sûr que tout allait bien pour eux. Ils mangèrent leurs bonbons et se battirent pour avoir le dernier.

\- Je le suce d'abord, et ensuite toi, décida finalement Jasper.

\- Okay, répondit Monty, mais tu triches pas, tu le croques pas.

\- Promis juré craché.

Jasper déballa le bonbon, le suça un moment jusqu'à ce que Monty le réclame. Il le recracha et lui donna. Monty pas dégoûté du tout le mit dans sa bouche.

Ils rattrapèrent le temps perdu et même s'ils n'avaient pas de jouets avec eux, ils parlèrent tellement qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer.

\- À quoi elle ressemble ta tante ?

\- C'est une dame super frisée, répondit Jasper.

\- Elle est gentille ?

\- Ben je me souviens qu'elle était gentille ouais. Mais elle se disputait tout le temps avec maman.

\- J'espère qu'elle va pas nous détester elle aussi.

\- On verra, répondit Jasper. Mais sinon tant pis, on ira ailleurs.

\- On ira où ?

\- Je sais pas, répondit Jasper. Dans la tour Eiffel ?

\- Oh oui ! S'extasia Monty. Ce serait trop drôle de dormir dans la tour Eiffel, tu imagines ?

\- Oui, s'amusa Jasper. On dormira peut-être au dernier étage et on verra super loin pendant la nuit.

\- On sera super haut, sourit Monty.

Aucun des deux n'étaient jamais allés dans la tour Eiffel et s'imaginait quelque chose d'absolument génial.

\- Il y a l'Arc de Triomphe aussi, dit Monty.

\- Oui.

\- On pourrait changer d'endroit à chaque fois et comme ça on aurait une maison différente tous les jours.

Jasper hocha la tête.

\- Ce serait comme si on avait pleins de maisons juste pour nous, dit-il.

\- Ouais.

\- Et on sera toujours ensemble !

\- Oui !

Jasper posa son front contre celui de Monty pour le regarder de plus près :

\- Tout va bien se passer, dit-il.

\- Je sais, murmura Monty.

Ils fermèrent leurs yeux et s'embrassèrent. Se picorant les lèvres, happant doucement la bouche de l'autre. Jasper posa sa main sur la nuque de Monty. Le baiser dura mille ans et personne ne vint les séparer, personne ne les insulta, personne ne fit attention à eux.

\- Je t'aime, souffla Monty contre la bouche de Jasper.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre :

\- Maintenant tout va bien aller, chuchota Jasper comme une promesse.

\- Oui.

Après plusieurs minutes à se serrer fort, ils se séparèrent, mais leurs doigts se nouèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.

Le train ne tarda pas à arriver en gare. Leur gentil contrôleur voulut les accompagner jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent leur grand-mère, mais ils réussirent à échapper à son attention lorsqu'une dame l'arrêta pour lui poser une question. Jasper et Monty coururent le plus vite possible, et allèrent se cacher à l'intérieur de l'immense gare.

\- Comment on fait maintenant ? Demanda Monty.

\- On appelle ma tante, dit Jasper, j'ai son numéro.

\- Avec quel téléphone ?

Jasper regarda autour d'eux, puis lui sourit :

\- J'ai une idée. Viens.

Jasper entraîna Monty avec lui, devant un groupe de gens, Jasper commença à pleurer très fort. Il faisait semblant, et Monty le comprit tout de suite et le regarda bizarrement. Les adultes, eux, crurent à son cinéma, et l'un d'entre eux s'approcha pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

\- J'ai perdu mon téléphone, pleura Jasper, je devais appeler ma tata mais maintenant je peux pluuuuuus.

Monty comprit le plan de Jasper, et commença à se mettre à chouiner aussi :

\- Si on peut pas l'appeler, elle peut pas venir nous chercher, pleurnicha-t-il à son tour.

L'adulte désemparé sortit son portable de sa poche et demanda gentiment :

\- C'est quoi le numéro de ta tata, on va l'appeler.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Jasper entre ses fausses larmes.

\- Oui.

Il sortit le papier de sa poche avec le numéro, arrêtant aussitôt de pleurer.

\- Voilà, dit-il.

L'adulte composa le numéro sur son clavier et passa l'appareil à Jasper.

\- Allô tata, c'est Jasper. Dit-il quand elle décrocha.

\- Salut Jasper, ça fait vraiment longtemps que j'ai pas de nouvelle, pourquoi donc est-ce que tu m'appelle maintenant ?

\- On est à Paris, à la gare Montparnasse, faut que tu viennes nous chercher.

\- Tes parents et toi ?

\- Non, Monty et moi.

Sa tante avait déjà entendu parler de Monty. Tout le monde avait déjà entendu parler de Monty.

\- Tout seul ?

\- Ouais, tu peux venir nous chercher.

\- Oh mes chéris, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tout seul à Paris ?

\- C'est une longue histoire qu'on te racontera si tu viens.

\- Bien sûr que je viens, attendez-moi à l'entrée, je viens le plus vite possible, faites attention à vous et ne suivez pas d'inconnus, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- À tout de suite.

\- À tout de suite tata.

Jasper raccrocha et rendit son téléphone à l'inconnu :

\- Merci monsieur.

L'homme leur sourit et demanda :

\- Ça va mieux maintenant ?

\- Oui, répondirent les deux enfants. Merci.

Puis Jasper entraîna Monty avec lui à l'entrée de la gare, où ils attendirent la tata de Jasper.

\- Quand elle arrive, on s'embrasse sur la bouche, okay ? Fit Jasper.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour voir si elle va être méchante avec nous ou non. Si elle est méchante, on se met à courir !

Monty acquiesça, acceptant de faire ça. À dire vrai, il n'avait pas trop confiance en cette tante, pourquoi serait-elle différente des autres ? Pourquoi les accepterait-elle alors qu'aucun adulte autour d'eux ne les comprenait ?

La tante mit longtemps à arriver mais quand il l'aperçu, Jasper la reconnu tout de suite. Comme il l'avait dit, elle était toute frisée.

\- C'est elle, là-bas, souffla-t-il à Monty. Embrasse-moi.

Monty ne se fit pas prier et posa sa bouche sur celle de Jasper. Même si c'était pour tester la tante de Jasper, le baiser qu'ils échangèrent était tout aussi vrai que les autres.

\- Oh mes chéries, entendirent-ils au-dessus d'eux.

Ils se séparèrent, prêt à courir si elle leur disait quelque chose de méchant. Mais la tante, qui s'appelait Maria, s'agenouilla devant eux, écarta ses bras et les serra tous les deux contre elle.

\- J'étais si inquiète de vous savoir tout seul ici.

Jasper et Monty se regardèrent alors que la tante les relâchait et prenait leur main :

\- Venez, on va rentrer chez moi et vous allez tout m'expliquer, d'accord ?

Jasper refusa d'avancer, et sa tante se pencha vers lui :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Jasper ?

\- Monty est mon amoureux, dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête :

\- J'avais bien compris quand je vous ai vu vous embrasser.

\- Tu vas pas essayer de nous séparer ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Interrogea-t-elle sincèrement surprise.

Jasper écarquilla les yeux de surprise :

\- Ben parce que nos parents, y veulent nous séparer.

La tante fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Monty :

\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle.

Monty hocha la tête. Maria leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce qu'on est trop petit, répondit Jasper.

\- Et surtout parce qu'on est deux garçons, rajouta Monty.

La tante poussa un énorme soupir :

\- Pff des conneries tout ça. L'amour n'a pas d'âge et pas de sexe. Allez venez, je vous ramène chez moi, on va discuter de tout ça.

Monty et Jasper acceptèrent de la suivre.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : ne pas faire ça chez soi.


	8. La tante extraordinaire

**8\. La tante extraordinaire. **

Maria vivait dans un petit appartement aux murs un peu jaunis. Ça ne sentait pas très bon à l'intérieur, et ce n'était pas très bien rangé.

\- Bienvenue chez moi, les accueillit la femme, c'est un peu le bordel mais vous me pardonnerez, je n'avais pas prévu de visite.

Les enfants regardèrent autour d'eux, Monty remarqua qu'il y avait une araignée sur le plafond et Jasper nota que la vaisselle n'était pas totalement faite.

\- Je vais vous préparer un bon chocolat chaud, dit la tante en s'exécutant.

L'appartement n'était pas parfait, mais aux yeux de Monty et Jasper, il parut très chaleureux, parce que Maria l'était. Monty poussa une pile de magazine pour s'asseoir sur une chaise en face de la table et Jasper se mit à côté de lui.

\- Alors, racontez-moi tout, demanda Maria en leur servant leur chocolat.

Les garçons racontèrent tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, parlant parfois en même temps et se coupant la parole. Ils expliquèrent comment ils s'étaient fait harceler à l'école, et même à la maison, comment tout le monde essayait de les séparer (_« sauf Clarke »,_ précisa Monty). Jasper parla de Jaha qui voulait le guérir et la tante s'énerva :

\- Te guérir de quoi ? Tu es en parfaite santé. C'est plutôt lui le malade de dire des bêtises à un enfant.

Ils parlèrent de leur séparation, de leur tristesse. Puis ils en vinrent à leur réconciliation et à leur décision de s'enfuir ensemble et de ne jamais revenir.

\- On veut vivre ici, conclue Jasper, toi t'es gentille.

Monty hocha férocement la tête. Il avait une trace de lait chocolaté sur la bouche et Maria fondit devant ces deux petits.

\- Mes loulous, ce n'est pas si simple, je vais être obligé d'appeler vos parents vous savez. Ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude.

\- Mais ils vont encore vouloir nous séparer, cria Jasper.

\- Je vais essayer de leur parler, de leur expliquer.

\- Ils comprennent rien, souffla Monty.

Elle prit leurs mains :

\- Bon. Pour ce soir vous allez rester ici et je ne les appellerai pas, mais il faudra bien finir par les prévenir.

\- Tu veux pas de nous ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Je serais très heureuse de vous accueillir bien sûr, mais vos parents doivent vous chercher partout, il faut les rassurer.

\- On n'y retournera jamais, s'écria Jasper, pas s'ils essaient encore de nous séparer.

\- On va leur en parler. Demain. D'accord ?

Jasper et Monty firent la tête. Ils n'étaient pas venus ici pour qu'on les renvois chez eux.

\- Non, dirent-ils en même temps.

\- Tu dois rien dire à personne, ajouta Jasper.

Maria soupira puis leva les mains en l'air :

\- Okay okay, je ne dirai rien à personne. Allez je vais vous préparer ma chambre et je dormirai sur le canapé.

L'appartement était composé d'une toute petite chambre où un lit deux places remplissait tout l'espace. Elle enleva les draps pour en mettre des nouveaux et fit pareil avec la housse de couette et les taies d'oreiller.

\- Voilà, un lit tout propre pour mes deux loupiaux.

\- On peut dormir ensemble ? Demanda Monty surprit.

\- Eh bien oui, pourquoi ?

Les deux gamins haussèrent les épaules sans répondre. Ils se mirent en pyjama (celui qu'ils avaient emporté dans leur sac) et se couchèrent. Elle leur embrassa la joue :

\- Dormez bien, et à demain.

\- À demain.

Jasper et Monty, épuisés par leur voyage, ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre les limbes du sommeil.

Alors, ils n'entendirent pas Maria appeler les parents de Jasper pour les prévenir que tout allait bien, que les deux enfants étaient là, vivants et en bonne santé. Ils n'entendirent pas non plus la tante s'énerver contre sa sœur, et la traiter d'idiote homophobe, lui faisant la morale jusque tard dans la soirée. Ils ne surent pas que leurs parents à tous les deux se mettraient en route dès le lendemain pour venir les récupérer.

Ils se contentèrent de dormir, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans que personne ne vienne les réveiller, les séparer et leur hurler dessus.

Le lendemain, Monty fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Il fut d'abord un peu désorienté avant de se souvenir où il était. Jasper dormait à moitié sur lui, son bras posé sur son crâne et Monty sourit, amusé. Il ne bougea pas et se contenta de fixer son amoureux endormi. Jasper finit par ouvrir ses yeux, et ils s'arrimèrent à ceux de Monty.

\- Salut, bailla Jasper.

\- Salut.

\- T'as bien dormi ?

\- Trop bien et toi ?

\- Trop bien.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Jasper se pencha en avant pour appuyer ses lèvres sur celles de Monty. Le baiser ne dura qu'une seconde, parce que Jasper recommença à bailler, faisant rire Monty. La tante dû les entendre, parce qu'elle ouvrit doucement la porte :

\- Vous êtes réveillé ? Ça tombe bien, j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner.

Les deux petits sortirent du lit et rejoignirent la cuisine. Maria avait cuisiné des œufs et des pancakes.

\- Wouaouh, fit Jasper, on n'a jamais mangé ça à la maison le matin.

\- Pareil, dit Monty.

\- Moi non plus, leur avoua Maria, mais c'était pour vous faire plaisir.

\- Merci, s'exclamèrent-ils ensemble.

Ils commencèrent à se régaler, Jasper mettant un max de Nutella sur ses pancakes, tandis que Monty étalait de la confiture.

\- Tu fais quoi comme métier ? Demanda Monty curieux.

\- Je suis écrivain pour enfant, lui dit Maria.

Monty et Jasper écarquillèrent tous les deux leurs yeux :

\- Trop cool, tu es célèbre alors ?

La tante s'amusa de leurs réactions et secoua la tête :

\- Pas tant que ça.

\- T'as écrit quoi ? Demanda Jasper.

Maria cita des noms de ses livres. _"Les crocodiles dans les chaussettes"_, _"un nain dans le placard"_, _"l'étoile éteinte"._ Puis elle commença à leur raconter des histoires pendant le petit déjeuner et les deux enfants l'écoutèrent avec adoration. Quand elle débarrassa la table à la fin du petit déj, Monty souffla à l'oreille de Jasper :

\- Elle est trop cool ta tante.

\- Ouais.

Maria revint vers eux et leur dit :

\- Peut-être que j'écrirai une autre histoire bientôt.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Quelque chose que vous m'avez inspiré tous les deux, une histoire qui parlerait de deux enfants qui veulent s'aimer librement mais qui seraient poursuivis par des monstres.

\- Ce serait deux garçons ? Interrogea Monty.

\- Oui.

\- Tu trouves pas que deux garçons c'est dégueulasse ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Non, s'offusqua à la tante. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de sexe en amour.

Les deux garçons se mirent à pouffer.

\- Pourquoi vous rigolez ?

\- Parce que t'as dit le mot sexe, rit Jasper.

\- Ah oui, sourit Maria, je peux aussi dire pipi et caca.

Les deux mômes rirent de plus belle.

\- Peter et roter ? Tenta Maria.

Jasper et Monty rirent jusqu'à avoir mal aux côtes. Maria se mit à rire avec eux, et tous les trois, ils peuplèrent la petite cuisine de leurs rire.

Jasper et Monty avaient envie de vivre ici maintenant, ils adoraient Maria, elle était gentille, elle écrivait des supers histoires et elle était vraiment drôle. Surtout, elle ne les empêchait pas d'être ensemble.

\- On peut rester ici pour toujours ? Demanda Jasper.

Sa tante se mordit les lèvres et secoua la tête :

\- Je suis désolée, mais j'ai appelé vos parents, et ils sont en route pour venir vous chercher.

Jasper et Monty pâlirent, puis sans même se concerter, ils se levèrent et allèrent dans la chambre pour s'habiller. Maria les y suivit :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- On s'habille et puis on s'en va. Annonça Jasper.

\- Mes chéris, ne faites pas ça…

\- On veut pas qu'ils viennent nous chercher, expliqua Jasper.

\- Ils vont encore vouloir nous séparer, murmura Monty.

\- Et on veut être ensemble.

\- Mais ce sont vos parents, vous ne pouvez pas vivre sans eux, intervint Maria.

\- On voulait vivre ici, soupira Jasper.

\- Bien que j'aimerais beaucoup vous garder avec moi, ce n'est pas si simple. Mon travail me fait gagner très peu d'argent, et puis vos parents ne vous laisseraient pas vivre avec moi. Ils vous aiment, vous savez, ils vont finir par comprendre.

Jasper fourra son pyjama dans son sac :

\- Ils vont jamais comprendre.

Maria s'approcha de lui :

\- Jasper, des fois les adultes font des erreurs, mais ils ne veulent que votre bonheur, j'en suis sûre. J'ai un peu parlé à ma sœur, et je lui ai expliqué ce que tu ressentais, elle est prête à faire des efforts, j'en suis sûre.

Monty vint se mettre à côté de Jasper :

\- Et s'ils font pas d'effort ?

Maria soupira :

\- On trouvera une solution.

Jasper baissa les bras, des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux et à rouler sur ses joues. Monty, en le voyant faire, se mit à pleurer aussi. Maria les prit tous les deux dans ses bras.

\- Pleurez pas mes chéris.

Mais ils pleurèrent, laissant la tante impuissante et désemparée. Elle aurait voulu les garder, les protéger. Ils avaient souffert les pauvres. Elle les fit s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit, et leur lu un des livres qu'elle avait écrit. Le plus drôle. Pour essayer de leur faire retrouver le sourire. Monty et Jasper se tenaient par la main et l'écoutaient l'air tristounet. Dès qu'ils entendaient des bruits dans l'escalier, ils sursautaient et se serraient un peu plus l'un contre l'autre. Comment deux enfants en venaient à avoir aussi peur de leurs parents ?

À suivre.

L'autatrice : le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier la suite.


	9. Rester ensemble

**9\. Rester ensemble.**

Les parents arrivèrent en début d'après-midi. Maria avait commandé des hamburgers et des frites pour faire plaisir à Jasper et Monty, mais ils avaient mangé sans appétit.

Quand ils entendirent qu'on sonnait à la porte, ils se raidirent tous les deux sur leur chaise. Maria alla ouvrit et fit entrer les deux couples chez elle. Tous ces adultes prenaient tout l'espace de l'appartement, comme s'ils étaient en trop dans ce décor. Jasper et Monty se levèrent pour faire face à leurs parents, à contrecœur. Hannah prit l'air furieuse devant son fils et Jasper attrapa machinalement sa main pour le protéger.

\- On était mort d'inquiétude, lâcha la mère de Jasper, quand le collège à appeler pour nous dire que vous n'étiez pas en cours, on a vraiment eu peur qu'ils vous soient arrivés quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dans la tête pour partir comme ça ? S'exclama Hannah. Monty enfin, tu n'étais pas comme ça avant, est-ce que ce ne serait pas la mauvaise influence de Jasper ?

Le père du susnommé gronda :

\- Mon fils n'est pas une mauvaise influence ! Ne serait-ce pas plutôt Monty ?

Les adultes commencèrent à se faire face et Maria se mit entre eux :

\- Stop, vous n'êtes pas là pour vous disputer, mais pour trouver une solution pour vos enfants. Donc le mieux c'est que je vous serve un thé et que vous vous asseyez calmement autour de ma table pour discuter.

Les parents se montrèrent raisonnables et acceptèrent la proposition. Jasper et Monty n'avaient pas bronché, mais quand ils voulurent s'asseoir avec les adultes à la table, ils se firent rabrouer :

\- Laissez-nous seuls un moment, on doit parler, lança le père de Monty.

\- Et pas de bêtises, rajouta le père de Jasper.

Maria les accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre et embrassa leurs joues :

\- Je vais leur parler, les convaincre, chuchota-t-elle.

Jasper et Monty haussèrent les épaules défaitistes et s'assirent sur le lit. Quand Maria referma la porte, ils s'avancèrent et collèrent leur oreille à la porte. Leurs parents parlaient forts, ils les entendirent se disputer, puis au bout de quelques minutes, ils baissèrent le ton. Jasper ouvrit tout doucement la porte pour mieux entendre. Les deux enfants sortirent discrètement de la pièce et se cachèrent derrière la porte de la cuisine.

Maria essayait de défendre leur cause, elle expliquait que ça n'avait rien de grave que deux garçons s'aiment, même si jeunes, qu'on devrait les laisser tranquille. Mais c'était comme si elle parlait dans le vide. Les parents répétaient sans cesse les mêmes choses, tournaient en rond. Il fallait faire en sorte de les séparer, plus ils étaient ensemble et plus ça devenait pire.

\- Ça devient pire parce que vous essayez de les séparer au lieu d'essayer de les comprendre, s'exclama Maria.

C'était comme si elle n'avait rien dit du tout. Au bout d'un moment, Hannah trancha :

\- On va déménager, annonça-t-elle. Ils seront loin, ils s'oublieront et tout le monde sera content.

Jasper et Monty eurent l'impression qu'on leur tranchait les jambes, ils se cramponnèrent l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber.

\- Non, gémit Monty.

Et Jasper vint mettre sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de faire du bruit. Il le ramena dans la chambre et referma la porte. Monty secoua la tête :

\- Non, répéta-t-il.

Jasper prit ses mains :

\- Je veux pas que tu partes. On a qu'à s'enfuir encore pendant qu'ils causent.

\- Ils vont nous rattraper de toute façon, alors à quoi bon ?

Les deux enfants étaient désemparés, détruits. Ils savaient qu'ils pourraient s'écrire, mais ils savaient aussi que les adultes feraient tout pour qu'ils coupent contact, pour qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais se voir.

\- Je peux pas, craqua Monty. Je veux pas être séparé de toi.

Jasper posa son front contre celui de Monty.

\- Je peux pas être sans toi, répéta Monty.

Jasper embrassa sa bouche doucement.

\- Je peux pas non plus, assura-t-il.

Ils avaient tous les deux envie de pleurer, mais la souffrance était au-delà des larmes. Monty murmura :

\- Il faut qu'on parte quelque part où ils ne pourront pas nous rattraper.

\- Où ? Demanda Jasper.

Son amoureux secoua la tête, désemparé. Puis, c'est en même temps qu'ils trouvèrent l'idée. Ils savaient qu'il y avait un petit balcon du côté du salon de Maria et il y avait bien en endroit où on ne les retrouverait jamais, où on ne viendrait jamais les chercher. Ils se serrèrent les doigts et le plus doucement possible se rendirent dans le salon. Ils ouvrirent la porte du balcon et se faufilèrent à l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas possible de fermer de l'extérieur, alors ils la laissèrent ouvert. Peu importe. Ils se penchèrent par la rambarde et regardèrent le sol loin en dessous.

\- C'est haut, commenta Jasper.

\- Tu as peur ?

Jasper secoua la tête. Il aida Monty à monter sur la rambarde et son amoureux s'assit dessus, les pieds dans le vide. Il se tenait avec ses mains et ne regardait pas le sol. De là on pouvait voir certains toits de Paris. Jasper le rejoignit et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, sa main posée sur la sienne. Ils restèrent là en silence, il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'ils tombent.

\- Tu crois que ça fait mal ? Demanda Monty.

\- Je sais pas, répondit Jasper.

\- Mais on sera toujours ensemble maintenant.

\- Promis.

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent.

\- Je t'aime, dit Jasper.

Monty hocha la tête :

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils regardèrent enfin en bas puis Jasper souffla :

\- On y va à trois ?

\- D'accord.

\- Ensemble ?

\- Oui.

Ils emmêlèrent leurs doigts, ne se retenant à la rambarde que d'une seule main. Ils prirent une bonne inspiration, mais avant de commencer le décompte, ils entendirent un hurlement et soudain des bras s'enroulèrent autour d'eux. Ils sentirent qu'on les tirait en arrière et en quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent en sécurité sur le balcon, tenus par leur père respectif. Ils commencèrent à se débattre de toutes leurs forces, tandis qu'on les entrainait à l'intérieur de l'appartement. La mère de Jasper attrapa son fils et le serra contre elle, Jasper se tortilla et tenta en vain de la repousser. Monty était toujours dans les bras de son père et sa mère le regardait avec sa main devant la bouche, l'air choqué. Les deux enfants ne savaient pas qui avait crié, peut-être Hannah, peut-être quelqu'un d'autre. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est qu'on les lâche.

\- Laissez-nous tranquille, hurla Jasper.

Sa mère desserra enfin son emprise et Jasper lui échappa. Monty repoussa son père et ils se rejoignirent, se collant l'un contre l'autre. La mère de Jasper tenta de reprendre son fils dans ses bras, de le garder contre elle, elle avait eu si peur en le voyant ainsi perché sur la rambarde du balcon, elle était persuadée que son môme allait tomber, qu'elle allait le perdre. Mais Jasper ne se laissa pas faire et recommença à hurler. Monty mêla ses cries aux siens. Les deux petits se sentaient épuisés, démunis. Leur dernier plan d'évasion venait de leur être retiré, et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour qu'on ne les sépare pas ?

Cramponnés l'un à l'autre, ils se mirent à pleurer, des bons gros sanglots à la limite de la crise de nerfs tous les deux. Ou même, au-delà de la limite.

Les adultes ne purent rien faire, ni s'approcher, ni les consoler. Leurs gosses étaient proches de sauter d'un balcon et maintenant ils étaient en train de se décomposer sous leurs yeux. Rouges, pleins de larmes, pleurant et criant en même temps. Si les voisins les entendaient, ils allaient penser qu'on les torturait, et après tout n'était-ce pas ce qu'ils faisaient depuis le début.

Hannah, qui avait été la plus virulente dans son combat, baissa les bras la première :

\- Très bien, souffla-t-elle. Vous pouvez être ensemble.

Les autres parents hochèrent la tête. Tout plutôt que revoir leurs gosses assis sur une rambarde à plus de dix mètres au-dessus du sol. Mais Jasper et Monty n'arrêtèrent pas de pleurer pour autant, ils étaient tellement à bout de nerfs qu'ils n'étaient plus capables de se calmer. Maria fut la seule à pouvoir les approcher. Elle les entraîna doucement dans sa chambre et les fit asseoir sur le lit. Jasper et Monty avaient des gros hoquets et les larmes continuaient de couler de leurs yeux.

Jasper gémit :

\- On peut vraiment être ensemble ?

Il ne voulait pas qu'on les baratine. Il ne voulait pas qu'on leur dise oui, pour qu'ensuite Monty déménage loin. Leurs parents durent leur promettre qu'ils pourraient rester ensemble, et même comme ça Monty et Jasper ne les crurent pas complètement. Mais ils arrivèrent à se calmer un peu. Maria leur prépara un chocolat chaud, qu'ils burent assis sur le lit, toujours collés l'un contre l'autre. Leurs parents restèrent debout bêtement, près d'eux. La mère de Jasper était très pâle et se sentait mal, elle revoyait sans cesse la scène sur le balcon et elle finit par s'asseoir à côté de son fils. Il était là, il allait bien, et tant pis s'il choisissait d'avoir un amoureux plutôt qu'une amoureuse, quelle importance après tout ?

Jasper et Monty burent leur chocolat chaud puis tendirent les tasses à Maria.

\- On peut dormir ? Demandèrent-ils.

Maria accepta, et les autres adultes n'eurent rien à dire. Les enfants s'allongèrent ensemble, l'un contre l'autre. Les parents restèrent un moment pour les regarder puis ils sortirent de la pièce. Ils laissèrent la porte ouverte, pour garder un œil sur eux et retournèrent tous s'asseoir dans la cuisine. Maria alla fermer la porte du salon à clé, Jasper et Monty ne pourraient plus atteindre le balcon.

Ils restèrent tous un long moment silencieux, plutôt sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Heureusement qu'ils avaient sentis le courant d'air venant du salon, heureusement qu'ils étaient allés voir, heureusement qu'ils avaient réagis assez vite. Sinon, ils auraient perdu leurs enfants. Il s'en était fallu tellement de peu. La mère de Jasper finit par se mettre à pleurer, et son mari la prit dans ses bras. Hannah resta muette et raide comme un piquet, son époux tremblant à côté d'elle.

\- On a été trop bête, murmura-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, fit la mère de Jasper entre ses larmes, on aurait juste dû les laisser ensemble.

\- Ils sont ensemble depuis qu'ils sont petits, souffla le père de Jasper.

Hannah fut la seule à ne rien dire. Elle pinça les lèvres. Maria pensa qu'il était dommage que les choses doivent aller aussi loin pour que les parents comprennent enfin les choses.

Ils commencèrent à discuter, calmement, tous ensemble, à se soutenir et décidèrent de tenir leur promesse faite à leurs enfants, ils les laisseraient ensemble aussi longtemps qu'ils auraient envie de l'être.

Jasper et Monty firent le trajet du retour ensemble. Ils montèrent d'abord dans la voiture des parents de Jasper, et à chaque pause, ils échangeaient de véhicule. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, rirent encore moins. Ils étaient stressés et eux-mêmes sous le choc de tout ce qu'il s'était passé pour en arriver là. Ils passèrent une grande partie du trajet collés l'un contre l'autre, à somnoler ou dormir carrément.

Au bout du trajet, ils eurent tellement peur qu'on veuille les séparer et que leurs parents ne tiennent pas leurs promesses qu'ils ne voulurent pas se quitter. Hannah accepta de prendre Jasper chez eux au moins pour ce soir-là.

\- On peut dormir ensemble ? Demanda Monty.

Hannah ouvrit la bouche pour refuser, mais son époux fut plus rapide :

\- Bien sûr, lâcha-t-il. Mais pas de bêtises.

\- On sera sage, promirent-ils.

Ils ne firent que dormir.

Leurs parents tinrent leur promesse. Petit à petit, les choses redevinrent presque comme avant. Jasper pouvait dormir chez Monty, Monty chez Jasper, ils se voyaient quand ils le voulaient. Hannah avait appelé le collège et menacé le directeur de poursuite s'il continuait de harceler son fils.

\- Il paraît qu'il y a deux enfants qui peuvent s'embrasser dans la cour de l'école, et personne ne leur dit rien. Donc je pense que mon fils peut également embrasser qui il veut.

\- Mais madame c'est différent, votre fils...

\- Ce n'est pas différent, trancha-t-elle. Faites le nécessaire.

Jasper et Monty purent se prendre la main dans la cour, se faire des câlins, s'embrasser, être libre, personne ne les arrêtait. Et si le pion les regardait d'un mauvais œil, aucun des deux garçons n'y faisait attention.

Ils continuèrent de se faire insulter et embêter par des collégiens malveillants, mais ils étaient devenus plus forts, d'autant plus qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Clarke les aidait la plupart du temps et Jasper et Monty finirent par se faire d'autres amis au sein du collège. Des élèves qui se fichaient qu'ils soient ensemble et qui les appréciaient pour ce qu'ils étaient.

Leurs parents firent en sorte qu'ils voient tous les deux un psy. Un vrai psy, pas un thérapeute charlatan guérisseur. Ils avaient besoin de parler, d'être entendu, d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là chez Maria, quand ils avaient décidé de sauter ensemble.

\- C'est parce qu'on voulait aller dans un autre monde, avait expliqué Monty. Maman elle dit souvent que quand on est mort, on va dans un autre monde.

Jasper avait donné la même explication à peu près pendant sa séance. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient mourir, mais ils étaient sûr de se retrouver ensemble ailleurs. Le psy les détrompa en leur expliquant froidement qu'il y avait beaucoup de chances qu'ils meurent et puis c'est tout. Ça les avait fait pleurer tous les deux.

Il fallut du temps pour réparer les pots cassés, pour soigner les traumatismes, pour que Jasper et Monty recommencent à rire facilement et naturellement, qu'ils refassent confiance à leurs parents, pour éloigner les cauchemars où ils se retrouvaient séparés souvent de façon horrible. Puis un jour ils eurent quinze ans.

Monty était chez Jasper. Les parents de celui-ci étaient absents et ils en profitaient pour jouer à la console en mangeant des chips et des bonbons. Assis sur le lit, ils rigolaient et se chatouillaient par intermittence pour faire perdre l'autre. Alors que Monty était sur le point de gagner et de franchir la ligne d'arrivée avec sa voiture, Jasper lui lécha l'oreille. Monty en lâcha sa manette et sa voiture alla s'exploser dans le décor, mais Jasper ne gagna pas pour autant, tant il se mit à rire. Monty lui sauta dessus, envoyant valdinguer le paquet de chips par terre, il se vengea à coup de chatouille.

\- Espèce de tricheur.

\- Tricheur toi-même, rit Jasper, tout à l'heure tu m'as poussé pour gagner.

\- Tricheur pervers alors.

\- Qui c'est qui m'a mordu la joue en premier lieu ?

\- Tu as réponse à tout ?

\- Toujours, répondit Jasper tout sourire.

\- Dans ce cas je vais te chatouiller jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter.

Monty le poussa sur le lit et s'assit sur lui pour continuer à le chatouiller. Jasper se tortilla dans tous les sens pour essayer de lui échapper, riant jusqu'à en avoir mal aux côtes. Il finit par attraper les poignets de Monty et les serrer forts pour que son petit-ami s'arrête. Jasper reprit sa respiration tandis que Monty rigolait au-dessus de lui. Doucement, ils se calmèrent, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent alors que Jasper était un peu essoufflé et Monty tout souriant. Jasper fit glisser ses mains des poignets de Monty jusqu'à ses paumes, entremêlant leurs doigts et Monty les poussa sur le lit, autour de la tête de Jasper.

Ils continuèrent de se regarder en silence, jusqu'à ce que Monty appuie sa bouche sur celle de Jasper.

Leur baiser se fit plus brûlant, c'était comme s'ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter. Monty retira le tee-shirt de Jasper sans totalement se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, et quelques secondes plus tard, c'est le sien qui vola. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi loin, ils n'avaient même jamais osé se toucher autant, encore traumatisés par leurs parents se criant dessus un jour, parce qu'ils se seraient soi-disant tripotés. Mais ils venaient de perdre le contrôle. Les parents de Jasper ne rentreraient pas aujourd'hui, ils étaient seuls et ils avaient chaud. Le cœur de Jasper cognait dans sa poitrine et son cerveau se mit sur pause quand il sentit les lèvres de Monty sur son cou puis sur son torse. Puis comme assoiffée, ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, de baisers beaucoup moins innocents que quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

Ce fut autour de leurs pantalons de disparaître et de leurs sous-vêtements. Ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre, maladroit et stupide, et complètement amoureux.

Ils avaient eu leur premier baiser dans cette chambre, ils y eurent également leur première fois.

Monty avait souvent entendu sa mère dire que ce n'était qu'une passade. Même après avoir promis de les laisser ensemble, elle aimait bien raconter que lui et Jasper ça ne dureraient pas. Qu'ils étaient trop jeunes, qu'ils passeraient à autre chose. Monty la laissait dire, tant qu'il pouvait voir Jasper autant qu'il le voulait, elle pouvait bien causer. Et puis elle avait tort.

Ça n'avait pas passé, ça avait grandi avec eux.

Fin.

L'autatrice : WARNING : je tiens à dire que ce que font Jasper et Monty est dangereux, ne les imiter pas !

Sinon voilà, c'était la fin de cette fic, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire.


End file.
